


O for Omega

by sharlleglerg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharlleglerg/pseuds/sharlleglerg
Summary: 作为一个omega，出现在这项运动中，基本上是闻所未闻的。Charles Leclerc刚刚创造了历史。而Max Verstappen则可能会成为他真正的阻碍，会吗？
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo, Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [ayuxena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuxena/pseuds/ayuxena). Log in to view. 



作为一个omega，出现在这项运动中，基本上是闻所未闻的。因为有太多的利害关系，涉及到太多的金钱，而这并不值得拿来冒险。没人会冒着发情、怀孕和产假的风险签下一个omega。这项运动无论在任何方面都没有允许搞砸的空间。车手必须专注，合格，并百分之百献身于此。而作为一个omega，很难自私和投入到那种程度。因此当第一个omega加入了F1，全世界都为之动摇，而更令人震惊的是，大车队之一的法拉利签下了他。Charles Leclerc刚刚创造了历史。

在一项由alpha主导的运动中，作为唯一的omega并不容易。是的，大部分人都是alpha，还有一些beta。这项运动需要一个人具备纯粹的天赋，快速的反应和强大的力量，因此自然只有alpha才能做到最好。 这也是为什么一个omega出现并登上了领奖台是一件大事，即使现在是21世纪，人们已经克服了刻板印象。然而在赛车运动中却没有，这仍是一项延续着历史，依然由alpha主导的运动。

在这项运动中，作为一个omega，意味着你的合同中有比任何alpha或beta更严格的条款，意味着你不能让你的生理特质成为缺点，从而让车队失望。因此，使用发情抑制剂是强制性的，合同期内生孩子是禁止的。是的，作为一个omega，必须做出许多个人牺牲，才能获得出现在这项运动中的资格。

“该死的！”Charles下了车，取下头盔，口中轻声骂道。这是赛季的第一场比赛，练习赛的成绩并没有他预想的那么好。他知道是什么让自己能够来到这里，代表法拉利参赛，他知道自己为了职业生涯所做出的牺牲。因此当搞砸了，或是情况对他不利的时候，他就会把事情看得很重，对自己格外严苛。

“喂，喂，没事的。这只是练习赛，排位赛会更好。”他的队友Vettel鼓励地拍了拍他的肩膀。

Charles回以一个勉强的微笑，对前辈表示感谢，虽然他的话并没有带来安慰。他知道Vettel疼爱自己，每个人都是。每个人都小心翼翼地对待omega，因为周围已经没有那么多omega了，也因为人们对omega更情绪化、脆弱之类的刻板印象。Charles不喜欢自己与这些属性联系在一起，尤其是在他与alpha们竞争，并试图融入的时候。但他也没有太快地否定这些，因为法拉利签下他的原因之一就是他可能在与alpha的竞争中获得优势，alpha面对omega时的本能可能让他们对他更加温和。法拉利确实是在玩生理游戏，这可能是他们百宝箱里剩下的唯一策略，而其他车队则不太敢尝试。

“明天会更好。”Charles想着，准备回去休息。当他从休息室中出来前往酒店时，路过了红牛的超级明星——Max。Max看了他一眼，继续往前走。Charles回过头来盯着他。

他和Max的关系很奇怪。Charles一般都是个友善的男孩，很容易与从车手到工程师，再到全体工作人员的所有人成为好朋友。但他和Max的关系总是很紧张，不仅因为他们从小就被视为竞争对手，还因为Max对omega的看法。

Max曾几次在采访和发布会上公然表达自己对omega加入比赛的看法。他的观点很绝对，没有灰色地带。omega不应被允许加入，他们没有足够的技术和天赋。Charles显然已经证明了这是错误的，但Max仍然心存疑惑，认为他能够加入只是一个侥幸。

Charles最后在酒店大堂又碰上了Max，他们共乘一部电梯前往各自的酒店房间。一路上大部分时间都是沉默，直到Max开了口。

“记得使用你的抑制剂，omega。你可不想通过分散其他人的注意力来赢得比赛。”没等回答，Max走出了电梯。Charles讥讽地看着他远去的背影。Max真的相信法拉利签下他的唯一原因就是为了让omega能够在比赛中分散alpha和beta的注意力。真是个十足的混蛋！

Charles不喜欢Max，并且他在赛道内外都向那个人表明了这一点。不过这也无济于事，他还是很欣赏Max的技术和天赋。他知道如何把人和车手分开。对他来说，分门别类要比面对Max容易得多。

* * *

那是澳大利亚大奖赛，赛季的第一场比赛，而Charles知道他需要在比赛中取得一个好的开局。不仅是为了给赛季定下基调，也是为了向法拉利证明他们签对了人。但他根本找不到自己的状态，抑制剂给他的身心都蒙上了一层阴影。从少年的卡丁车时代开始，他就不得不给自己注射控制荷尔蒙的化学药剂，抑制所有的发情期，这迟早会对他的身体造成一些影响。

他已经21岁了，却还没有发过一次情，这是违背自然规律的，而他的身体在反抗。在他们准备比赛时，Vettel向他投来关切的目光，但他摇了摇头，没有理睬。

他不会有事的。他一直努力奋斗到现在，绝不会在自己就要发光的时刻退缩。

* * *

Charle以P5的成绩完成了比赛，就在队友身后。这并不糟糕，但还不够好。他知道自己必须继续努力。

Max则做得非常好，尽管新的本田引擎最初出现了问题，但他仍然获得了第三名。从领奖台上下来，他手中高举着香槟，在维修站遇到了Charles。

“表现不错，omega。”Max走到他身边，连他的祝贺听起来都像是挑衅。

“Charles。”Charles答道。该死的，他有一个名字。他不喜欢一直被提醒自己和其他人不一样的事实。

“好吧，待会派对上见，Charles。”Max说道，因为他们都要去参加赛季第一个赛后派对。

* * *

Max喝得很醉，而且他很乐意这样。他在本赛季有了一个惊艳的开局，当然值得庆祝。他们在一家高端俱乐部，每个人，包括车手、工作人员、名人们都在交际，玩得很开心。

他的目光在人群中扫视，直到落在正与Pierre及一些红牛的人交谈的Charles身上。该死，他可真漂亮。大多数omega都很美，但Max不得不承认，Charles绝对是最出挑的那个。Max可以发誓，他的美令人窒息。

他走到他们身边，轻而易举地加入了交谈。Charles惯常的笑脸因为Max侵入了他们的圈子而掉了下来。他刻意地忽略了Charles，将他排除在外。

喝醉的Max会承认，自己偷偷地喜欢着Charles，很喜欢，甚至喜欢过头了。但清醒的Max绝不会承认这一点，并通过不断地羞辱他这样扯头花的方式来处理自己的感情。他还没有成熟到可以像个男人一样告诉Charles真相，被压抑的真实情感以奇怪的方式表现了出来。

当人们散去，而Pierre也被拉走后，独留下Max和Charles坐在一起。好吧，是喝醉了的Max和Charles坐在一起。Max靠近Charles，手臂自然地搂住他，将这个新车手拽到身边。

“你真……漂亮。”他对着omega的耳朵含糊不清地说道。

“而你现在超级醉！”Charles推开了Max。这不是他第一次遇到Max喝醉了，他知道他是怎样的一个人。所有的敌意突然融化，挑逗的那面露了出来。这是很自然的，在酒精的影响下，所有花在憎恨omega上的精力都让位于这个渴望着的alpha。

“你今晚应该到我的酒店房间来。”Max继续在Charles耳边低语。Charles翻了个白眼，更加抗拒了。

“做梦吧！”他终于成功在彼此间拉开了一些距离。在Max试图继续靠近他之前，某位英国司机走了过来。

“喂，伙计，今天赛道上干得不错。我就是想再说一次。我准备回酒店了，明天早班机。”是Lewis，比赛的冠军。平常他是派对的主角，今天却决定早早收工。Max优雅地握住了这位传奇车手伸出的手，向他点头致意。

Lewis向Charles投去目光，看出他似乎被困在局中，并想要逃开。“喂，你要不要搭车回酒店？”

Charles当然很乐意答应，反正他已经累了一天了，而和Max打交道没有任何帮助。

“是……是啊，我累坏了。如果能现在回去就太好了。”Charles抽身离开Max，跟着Lewis走出俱乐部。临走时，他对着眉头深锁的Max微微一笑。Max显然不高兴，而他也没有掩盖这个事实。

“喂，来，拿着这个。”走出大楼等着Lewis的车过来时，他将自己的外套给了Charles。

“谢谢。”Charles接过外套，披在冰冷的肩膀上。Lewis是正派英国绅士的典范，这可比他给Max的评价强多了。

他们上了车，在回酒店的路上闲聊着当天的比赛。Lewis真的很疼爱Charles，或者说Charlie，他喜欢这样叫他。他总是给他很好的建议，并不断地鼓励他去做得更好。当被问及与omega竞争的感受时，Lewis肯定了omega参加赛车运动的权利，并对一个omega能够对自己产生威胁而感到荣幸。

“下一场比赛会更好，你还有很多路要走。”他说道。他们下了车，向Charles的房间走去。

“晚安，Charlie。巴林见。”Lewis将Charles送回房间，亲吻了他的脸颊。虽然他从不刻意强调自己和Charles之间明显的差异，但仍秉持着一个alpha对omega应有的礼节。他们的平安是他最关心的，同时Charles是个十足的甜心也让Lewis想要对他更好一些。

“晚安，Lewis。”虽然Charles的夜晚在美好的气氛中结束，但他不禁又想起Max。“愚蠢的Max。”他想着。他讨厌这个英俊又天才的魔鬼。好吧，更准确地说是爱恨交加。不知怎的，Charles总被那些让他感到不快同时又想得到的人吸引。他喜欢和他争吵，彼此吐槽，但同时，他也非常希望Max能接纳他。大多数人会走出自己童年的暗恋，但像Charles这样的人呢？通常最后都会发展成这种复杂的感情。他恨透了Max，但又有想和他亲热的冲动，也许只是紧张情绪的释放。但现在不是关注Max的时候，赛季刚刚开始，对于他正如五盏红灯熄灭。

* * *

妈的，就差那么一点，但又那么遥远。当他几乎可以品尝到胜利滋味的时侯，发动机故障让他掉到了P3。但这就是命运，而你无法挑战命运。

巴林赛后，Seb和Lewis都安慰了他，但这对他的情况一点帮助都没有。虽然Charles第一次登上了领奖台，但他还是很失望。

“Charles，成为史上第一个登上领奖台的omega，对此你有什么感受？”记者将话筒推到Charles面前。他深深沉浸在没有获胜的事实中，并没有意识到自己今天的成就有多大。

“我认为这，呃，这对omega群体来说是个巨大的进步，”他答道，“我想接下来我会更加努力，让omega赢得比赛。”

突然间，他的心情振奋了起来。今天，他不只书写了个人的历史，也证明了omega能够做到alpha和beta可以做到的事。这是性别平等的进步，他确实感到骄傲。

在他旁边，Max也在接受采访。就在他结束采访走向新闻发布会时，他听到Max以他从未想过的方式回答了一个问题。

“这是omega有史以来第一个领奖台！你有什么看法？”记者问道。

“我想每时每刻你都会看到F1的历史被创造，今天就是这样的一天。我知道我有偏见，但我为Charles感到骄傲和高兴。”Max答道。Charles继续向新闻发布会走去，但听到这样的回答不禁让他微笑起来。

* * *

Charles在赛后派对上玩得很开心，法拉利车队也在为他庆祝，欢迎所有人加入庆祝活动。

今天是既有高潮，又有低谷的一天，而他的情绪宛如脱缰野马。老实说，他感到有点脆弱，既想哭又想笑。永无止境的酒也没能帮他走出这种比往常更脆弱的状态。幸运的是，Seb就在他身边，让他保持着冷静。

突然，他被不知从哪儿冒出来的某人拥在了怀中。熟悉的棕色卷发挠着他的鼻子，耳边是同样熟悉的澳洲口音，他立刻就知道是谁了。alpha Daniel Ricciardo带着他迷人的，一点也不像alpha的傻乎乎的举止来了他前面，给了他一个巨大的拥抱。

“你今天在赛道上表现真好，美人。”Daniel在他耳边说道，仍然紧紧地抱着他。

“谢谢，Dan。”Charles回道。Daniel一直对他很好，很贴心。他开朗活泼的性格让他很懂怎样玩得开心。仿佛被年长的alpha安慰到了，Charles让自己进一步融入到这个拥抱中。熟悉的alpha的味道，无论是Seb的还是Daniel的，对缓解他紧张的神经很有帮助。

“你感觉怎么样？”Daniel松开怀抱，与年轻的法拉利车手面对面。

“很开心，但比赛的结果很糟。”Charles老老实实地答道。

“我懂你的感受，”Daniel自己的比赛也不怎么样，但他脸上仍挂着笑容，“但是想想你的第一个领奖台。我太为你骄傲了！”

Charles回以真心的微笑，Daniel确实懂得如何让他的心情瞬间好转。在他身边很难保持消极的情绪，因为他的笑容非常有感染力。

“不过，我感觉有点站不稳。这一切似乎难以承受。”Charles不知道自己为什么还在颤抖，也许是肾上腺素的刺激，或是酒精的作用，让他感到强烈的兴奋。

“妈的，你在发抖！”Daniel紧紧握住Charles的一只手，阻止它继续颤抖。Charles也握了握他的手做回应。

如果让Charles在围场里挑出一个可能与之约会的人，那一定是Daniel。事实上，在他升入F1时，Daniel就曾主动追求过他。那时他还在红牛车队，而Charles在索伯，但时机一直不对。Charles不想刚加入F1就陷入一段感情中。作为omega，立刻与alpha约会，会激起他是靠潜规则加入职业联盟的流言。虽然他们不在同一个车队，但Charles根本不想因为自己的性别以及与alpha交往而引发任何事，再加上他确实需要将精力集中在维持F1席位上。随着他和Daniel都通过转会继续留在F1中，他们根本没有时间谈恋爱。不过，他们还是很喜欢彼此的陪伴，仍然成为了很好的朋友。Charles很庆幸在他拒绝了约会的提议后，他们之间没有任何芥蒂。Daniel似乎很理解他的困境。

“我想我可能要回去了。”Charles说道，也许他只是需要一些睡眠来摆脱体内的这种紧张和兴奋。他希望他能够像过去那样叫Daniel一起回房乱搞一下，但他知道Daniel现在已经开始和别人约会了，因为他没有必要停在原地等着Charles的同意。但他必须以某种方式摆脱这种紧张/兴奋的活力。

“你想要我送你回酒店吗？”Daniel问道，声音中带着些关切。

Charles摇了摇头，“不用了，你去玩吧。我只是觉得有点不对劲。”

“你确定吗？”Daniel追问。Charles挥了挥手，向他和车队成员道别。或者是睡眠，或者是深夜一炮，他需要些什么来找回自己的状态。

就在他要离开时，Max追了上来，“我也要回酒店了，我们一起搭车回去吧。”

Charles没有像往常一样拒绝。不管是赛道上还是赛道外，他都尽量避免和Max单独相处。但在听到Max今天的采访回应后，他决定对红牛车手的敌意少一些。不过只是今晚，Charles没那么容易软化。

“当然可以。”Charles答道。Max看起来对这个回答的轻松感到惊喜。车子一到，他就打开车门让Charles上车，自己则紧紧跟在后面。两个人坐着，安逸地沉默着（难得没有互相吐槽），但却紧紧贴在一起。

路途很短，因此没过多久，两人就来到了Charles酒店房间门前。Charles打开房门，看着Max，两人终于有了眼神交流。Max也看着他，眼睛一闪一闪，唇上挂着顽皮的笑容。Charles翻了个白眼，但还是牵着Max的手进去了。

身后的门关上没多久，Max就粗暴地将Charles转过来，略带侵略地吻着他，甚至在毛手毛脚地脱掉Charles的衣服时也没有中断。

对Charles来说，他需要有人来支配自己一晚。在掩盖掉自己的自然行为以融入alpha后，屈从于omega的本能。讽刺的是，尽管在性别平等方面发挥了作用，他今天还是想做一个传统的omega。

“操，你可真美，”Max贴着Charles的唇低语道，他脱掉了Charles所有的衣服，直到他赤裸着在床边闪耀着，“操。”

Charles没像Max那样快地脱去他的衣服。相反，他正为Max刚刚称赞自己的美而喜不自胜。是的，他需要这种来自Max的关注和接纳。趁他发呆的时候，Max将他推倒在酒店干净而有弹性的床上，爬到了他身上。

看着身下的Charles，那乳白色的皮肤，凌乱的头发，琉璃般的眼睛和让人忍不住想要亲吻的红唇，Max打算永久地品味这一刻。但没过多久，Charles继续施展着魔力，让同样赤裸的Max来到了自己身上。

两人之间紧张关系自2018年开始就已经很浓厚了，现在终于全部释放了出来。没过多久，Max就收起双腿，挺进了Charles的身体。尽管身下的男孩发出了细微的声音，但Max完全没感到反抗。Charles用最大的力气攀着他的肩膀，Max抽送着，将头埋在Charles颈窝，咬住他的脖子。Charles紧紧闭着眼睛，让痛苦和快乐的泪水流下。他们都太，太，太需要这个了。

Charles的手从他肩膀上移开，转而纠缠在Max的头发上，一点点地拉扯着。Max仿佛身在隧道，完全迷失，然而他毫不在意，满脑子都想着我的，我的，我的，如何让Charles完全属于自己。当隧道终点的光亮就在眼前，Max的动作更快了，他咬上Charles的唇，留下点点伤痕。Charles在Max口中呻吟着，自己也接近了顶峰。

如果把这种感觉比作赢得比赛那就太可笑了，但在那一刻，Max真的感觉像是获得了一场伟大的胜利。

* * *

翌日清晨，当Charles醒来时，看到身旁轻轻打鼾的Max。对他来说，要回到现实并接受一切的发生有些困难。他本该恨Max，把他当做死敌，但他就是忍不住。昨晚他需要一个人，而Max是最好的选择。

Max感到身旁的床单沙沙作响，于是睁开了眼睛。他看到Charles坐起来揉了揉眼睛，伸了个懒腰。他可以习惯于每个清晨都看到这样的美景。

“早上好。”他咕哝了一句，声音里仍带着睡意。Charles转过身来，睡眼惺忪，唇边挂着温柔的微笑。Max有时候真的很可爱。

“嗯，昨天还不错吧？”没得到Charles的回答，于是Max再次问道。

“我想是吧。”Charles一边说着，一边拨弄着床单上一根抽丝。他真的不知道该怎么做，他感到很矛盾。他很享受和Max在一起的夜晚，但他不该喜欢Max。

“你该走了。”他脱口而出。瞬间，Max的笑容消失了。Charles怎么会这么冷酷？

“哇哦，你是认真的吗？”他不得不承认，自己感到有点受伤。他们的关系有这么紧张吗？

“是的，不能让人看到你从我房间出来，会引起流言的。”Charles解释道。Max继续皱着眉头，他也认为这只是一夜情，但为什么会这么难过？

Max的神色突然变了，“好，我这就走。”

Max又恢复了惯常的样子。他粗暴的掀开床单，迅速穿好衣服。他绝不可能让Charles在这种情况下占据上风。

“中国见，omega。”Max说完，摔上了身后的门。

Charles留在房中，听着那震耳欲聋的巨响，他并没有处理好这个问题。一方面，他希望Max喜欢他，赞美他，让他对自己更有信心，但同时，他不停地想起Max一直以来是如何贬低他这个omega F1车手的。所有那些讽刺和嘲笑，并不会在一夜之间就消失。经过昨晚，他本可以对这个alpha好一点，但如果仅仅过了一个晚上就对宿敌心软，会让他觉得自己很软弱。Max会认为他已经真正让步于omega的特质，而不是他迄今为止所摆出的强势的样子。不能让他看到Charles软弱无助的一面，他必须向Max证明自己拥有远超性别的能力。

Max很生气。Charles怎么敢就这样将他踢出房间？哦，那个omega居然敢这样！以为自己可以命令一个alpha。这让他有点想伤害Charles。

他对那个omega的感觉很奇怪。一方面，他想要支配那个omega，让他属于自己。但同时，他想让Charles知道自己的斤两，在赛道上打败他，让他永远赢不了。Max并不在乎其他的车手，Charles可以随便打败他们所有人，但Max就是不想看到Charles赢过自己。如果有人能让Charles感到不快，那就是Max了，而不是其他人。同时，Max也想拥抱他，用爱意浇灌他。Max到底怎么了？这一切都太令人沮丧了。

Max和Charles都独自在房中长叹着。他们必须克服这个困难，将心思放在比赛上。赛季才刚刚开始，他们不能把精力放在错误的地方。是时候该去争取一些积分，赢得一些领奖台了。


	2. Chapter 2

中国站很糟糕。Charles在练习赛和正赛中都犯了错，最后他的位置被Max夺走了，这意味着他没能登上领奖台。Max也没能登上领奖台，但Charles看得出来，他很高兴在赛道上击败了自己。

自从那晚之后，他们就再也没有说过话。即使到了中国，Max依然对他很冷淡。Charles觉得既然他将Max赶出了酒店房间，这就是他应得的待遇。但这让他感到了远超以往的心痛。

尝到了Max充满爱意的关注的滋味，Charles想要得到更多。但他不确定Max对自己的感觉，因为他们唯一的互动就是在赛道上，两人的赛车争夺着位置和分，Max拒绝在其他场景与他说话。

这种情况一直持续到了巴库，那一站他依然赢过了Charles，始终保持在Charles的前方。这似乎是Max唯一与他交流的方式，让他知道自己到底几斤几两。

这也是为什么巴库赛后，Max对他说的唯一一句话是：“安分点，omega。”

Charles痛恨他的话，却没有任何还击之力。他的表现并不是最好的，而Max当然可以借此来对付他。他们的关系本就不好，如今更是进一步恶化。之前至少还能开开玩笑，但现在，赛道上真枪实弹的战斗已经打响。

Charles希望巴塞罗那能给他们的关系带来一些缓和，结果也确实缓和了。嗯，算是吧。Max因为出色的驾驶当之无愧地登上了领奖台。与此同时，Charles依然在迄今为止的每场比赛都获得了P5，以至于他自己都开始怀疑，巴林的领奖台是否仅是一次侥幸。他真的配得上法拉利的席位吗？最糟糕的是，难道omega确实不适合F1？

在西班牙的那个晚上，Charles需要让自己安心，于是他最终敲开了Max的门，他们又一起度过了一个晚上。

“所以以后就都是这样了吗？”第二天醒来时，Max问道，“我们中有人登上了领奖台，而这就是奖励？”

Charles保持着沉默，他不知道该说什么。昨晚是他来向Max寻求安心，但他意识到这不是他需要的那种安心。从增加自己作为一个车手或人的自信的角度，Max需要他的身体对此没有任何帮助。他甚至向Max提出了一个非常私密的性需求，希望这能让他们的关系更加亲密，但并没有。Max昨晚在他体内成结，两人亲密地结在一起很久，但他觉得感情上的距离太远了。

“Charles，”Max发现年轻的男孩并没有注意到自己的话，便又叫了一次他的名字。然而Charles盯着远方，下唇颤抖着。Max不知道该怎么面对这个已经到了哭泣边缘的情绪化的omega。他觉得自己还太年轻，无法处理这种问题。那一瞬，他头脑中的第一个想法是自己昨晚搞砸了。

“好吧，可是你自己让我成结的！”Max辩解道，他绝不会为这件事承担所有的责任，这是由Charles提议的，而且是完全自愿的。Charles抬头看着他，眼中满溢着泪水，对Max的话表现出惊讶和困惑。

“什么？”Charles一脸懵。

“停！别哭了！我没做任何你不让我做的事！”Max吼道。

“……什么？”这时候，Charles的眼泪流了下来。Max为什么要冲他大吼大叫？

房间里一片寂静，只有Charles小声啜泣的声音。Max叹了口气。

“你为什么要哭？”Max问道，这次他的声音更加冷静。他没意识到刚刚自己的alpha语气不自觉地跑出来，吓到了这个omega。

Charles耸了耸肩，他真的没有一个能说得出口的答案。让他哭的原因有很多，但他不能告诉Max。

“如果你不告诉我原因，我就没法帮你，”Max一边说，一边向Charles靠过去，“是不是因为这是你第一次被成结？”

“不是。”尽管Charles在使用抑制剂，并且在性生活方面有许多限制，但在成结上绝不是个新手。

“好吧……那我有没有伤到你？”Max从未想过要伤害Charles，嗯，至少不是身体。他知道自己以前对Charles说过一些刻薄的话，但他绝不会故意伤害他的身体。他可能会将他的赛车挤出赛道，可能会故意撞他，或是用其他方式激怒他，但Max从不觉得给Charles的身体带来痛苦是一件快乐的事。

“我没事。”Charles一边说，一边擦拭着眼泪。对于Max来说，他是一本尚未打开的书，而Max想要更多地了解他。他希望他们至少能成为朋友，尽管他们之间发生了很多事，Max仍然喜欢着Charles。

“Charles，我们能不能做朋友？……拜托。”Max恳求道。他不喜欢两人之间的冷战，他喜欢和Charles开玩笑，喜欢看到每当自己说了些什么时，他脸颊上涌现的恼人的红晕。同时，他也喜欢看到Charles微笑，以及听到愚蠢笑话时的大笑。他喜欢Charles那些不同的表情，尤其当自己是这些表情的始作俑者时。但眼泪？那是Max在感情上无法处理的东西。他不喜欢Charles哭或是伤心的时候，那会让他的心里和胃里都涌现出奇怪的感觉。

“你想做朋友吗？”Charles反问道，Max点了点头。

“难道你不觉得我们作为宿敌的时间已经够长了，该过去了？无论现在这种关系是什么，我们不该更进一步吗？”Max指了指两人赤裸的身体。

Charles的脸红了。也许他们可以成为朋友，或是由于他们的过去和职业所形成的某种错综复杂的朋友关系。

“我想和你成为朋友。”Charles终于笑了，虽然脸上挂着未干的泪滴，但他还是笑了。Max也笑了，他将Charles拉近，在他唇上印下一个吻。

“这种朋友？”Charles顽皮地问道。Max笑了笑，但并没有停止自己在做的事。

* * *

Charles很高兴自己这周能回家，因为下周末的大奖赛在摩纳哥举行。他很喜欢和家人——他的母亲和兄弟们待在一起。他们会将他照顾得很好，而他很享受这种亲近的感觉。他不需要伪装，不需要做样子，他只需要……做自己，闪耀出真实的个性。

Charles生来有点害羞，可能还有些胆小，一般来说是个保守的人。他可以在需要的时候有些放肆，但他天生就是个顺从的人。不过在赛道上，他必须做一头坚强、勇敢、无所畏惧的狮子。不仅如此，他还必须不断奋斗，积极进取，战胜其他人。这些都不是与生俱来的，他必须将自己调教成这样。而回家则意味着所有的伪装都可以卸下，哪怕只是暂时的。

Charles正懒洋洋地躺在电视机前的沙发上，胡乱翻看着手机。这时，Max的一条信息突然出现在屏幕上，让他有些惊讶。

“喂，早些时候到了城里，要不要一起出去玩，朋友？；）”

Charles因为朋友这个词而微笑起来。尽管他们的关系从一开始就不对，但Max愿意为了这份友谊而努力，着实让他又惊又喜。

“当然，”Charles回复道，“想开着我的法拉利去兜风吗？”

* * *

Charles将Max从酒店接出来，沿着摩纳哥的海岸兜风。他在海岸边有着自己喜欢去的秘密地点，于是他将那辆昂贵的车停在附近，在太阳快落山时，带着Max来到海岸线附近。

“这里真美。”Max望着海港的景色，深吸了一口气。Charles笑了笑，看着Max欣赏自己家乡的美景。

随后，Max转过身来看着Charles，“你知道比赛日发生的任何事都不重要，对吧？站在更高的角度上看。”

“为什么这么说？”Charles很好奇Max为什么会说比赛不重要，每一场比赛都很重要，尤其是这一场，因为这是他的主场。

“听着，我知道你给自己的压力有多大，我知道你一直在想过去所犯的错误，我也知道这个周末你会给自己多大压力，因为这是你的主场比赛，”Max说道，“但我要告诉你不要这样。”

“我以前也会给自己这样的压力，”Max继续说道，“但过了一段时间，我就想说去他妈的，你明白吗？我会在赛道上全力以赴，肆意驰骋，享受快乐。当我转换成这种心态时，突然间，我就开始收获胜利。”

“我希望有一天能成为冠军，而且尽快。但我同时也学会了放下过去，不让它影响我的未来，”Max建议道，“而你也应该学会这一点。”

“你说得倒是轻松，alpha，”Charles摇了摇头，“当你是个omega时，一切就不同了。”

“为什么你要讨厌自己？讨厌自己的性别？”Max的问题让Charles感到惊愕。

“你什么意思？我不讨厌自己，也不讨厌omega！”Charles大声回答。Max居然敢这么说。

“不，你讨厌。否则为什么我叫你omega的时候，你会很恼火？为什么你不能接受自己的与众不同？”Max问道。Charles不知道自己该说什么。

“你很努力地想要融入，但你没有意识到其实你不必这么做，”Max说着，“这就是我一直说omega不适合比赛的原因。为什么？因为你们看不起自己，隐藏着自己的性别，而试图成为alpha。你们认为omega天生就很弱。

“但事实不是这样的。你就是omega，不是alpha。所以不要试图成为你不是的人，与众不同很好。”Max说完了。

Charles盯着Max，他一直不懂Max对omega的抨击，但现在他明白了。Charles自己也不明白为什么他的性别是个大问题。F1绝对没有歧视他，他有着与其他alpha同样的赛车，同样的工程师，同样的赛道。但身为omega却一直困扰着他。

“我不认为omega是弱者，我不认为自己是弱者，但我认为其他人都这么看，”Charles解释道，“每次有人说起我的时候，他们将我称作omega Charles，或是说一个omega做到了alpha一直在做的事，比如一个omega如何登上了领奖台，好像这是根本不可能的事。”

“你需要学会如何忽略别人对你的看法。就算他们总是提起你的性别又怎样？”Max说道，“唯一重要的是你对自己的看法。你对自己的看法最终会投射到别人对你的看法上。如果你对omega评价很高，那么我叫你omega就永远不会伤害到你。”

“你什么时候变得这么聪明了？”Charles笑起来，试图稍稍驱散两人对话的严肃性。

“通过观察你。最后我自己也学到了些东西。”Max也笑起来，之后，两人都安心地沉默下来。Max给了Charles不少需要思考的东西。他真的不喜欢自己吗？他是不是总是不自觉地用自己的性别来定义自己？他最终能否放下这种自我否定？也许这就是他为什么从不允许别人接近自己的原因，因为他还没学会完全接受自己。也许Daniel和他本能拥有一段幸福的关系，但他一直太害怕那种亲密关系。为了让他能真正接受自己，他需要一个安全的港湾。在那里，他可以做自己，可以脆弱。谁能想到那个安全的港湾会是Max。这很讽刺，因为他将Max认作宿敌，而不是自己的避风港。生活有时真是有趣。

那是港口日落的金色时刻，下坠的太阳在反思人生的两人身上投下美丽的光泽。Max握住Charles的手，让他转过身来，背对着护栏。他环顾四周，确定没人在看，于是俯身亲吻了Charles。

“你看起来太美了。”嘴唇分开时，Max轻声说道。Max不知道的是，渐渐消逝的阳光正好照在他的身上，他自己看起来也是那么的甜美动人，神色温柔而平静。

“我也可以这么说你。”Charles一边回道，一边搂住Max的肩膀，紧紧的拥抱着他。两人之间的距离消逝，彼此都能感觉到对方的心跳。

“谢谢你做我的朋友。”Charles低声说，他们继续拥抱着。Max很享受Charles的话带来的温暖的感觉，然而他不禁想要更多。

当天色越来越暗，海面看起来像是深渊，两人回到车上，开到小餐馆吃了些东西填饱肚子。他们边吃边聊，聊着即将到来的周末，听的音乐，想看的电影，其乐融融。他们可以成为好朋友，或是更进一步？

当Charles送Max回酒店时，他让Max开着法拉利，并放着吃饭时他一直在说的那首歌。这是Charles很久以来第一次感觉很好，他感到快乐，觉得自己习惯了这种感觉。

* * *

摩纳哥大奖赛简直一团糟，有很多轮胎锁死和差点撞车的情况。Charles做出了一些漂亮的超车动作，可惜运气在他撞上护栏的那一刻就用完了。他爆了胎，最后退出了比赛。Max的表现很不错，但他被罚时5秒，并错过了超越Lewis的机会。虽然以P2的成绩完赛，但因为罚时跌到了P4，没能登上领奖台。

Max在发布会结束后才终于能够回到酒店。这是惊险刺激的一天，摩纳哥的比赛总是如此，然而他放弃了当晚名流荟萃的赛后派对，早早回去了。只要想到Charles，还有他现在的心情，就让Max心烦意乱，无法享受这个星光熠熠的夜晚。

当他踏入灯光昏暗的酒店房间，看到床上熟睡的Charles时，心里暖暖的。他在前一天就把备用钥匙给了Charles，期待着像往常一样，在领奖台后进行私人庆祝活动。但他看得出，Charles可能没心情庆祝。而且说实话，他自己也没心情庆祝。今天的比赛对两人来说都是一场巨大的失利。

Max悄悄地脱衣洗澡，尽量不吵醒Charles。做完了睡前准备，他爬到Charles身边，将他揽到怀里。Charles感觉到床上的动静，于是醒了过来。他意识到Max正搂着自己，感受到背后Max的胸膛，他笑了起来。

“睡觉。”Max命令道，他们可以明天再谈比赛的事。Charles点了点头，让Max的双臂环着自己的腰，拥着那双手臂渐渐入睡。Max贴在Charles的后颈上笑了笑。是的，他可以习惯这样。

* * *

冷战似乎已经完全转变为两人间这种更亲密、更温暖的关系。他们现在绝对是朋友，但也许不止于此？他们都拒绝为两人的关系下一个定义，那会让事情变得太复杂，也为时过早。

接下来的几场比赛结果也要好得多，Max和Charles保持着竞争的关系，在赛道上不断争夺第三和第四的位置。Charles终于在自己的第二次领奖台——蒙特利尔后重拾信心。虽然这一刻对整个车队来说并不是太幸福，因为Seb被一次错误的判罚夺去了冠军。但他的精神依然振奋，尤其是当他在法国连续第三次登上领奖台时。这位omega车手真正证明了自己的实力，开始登上头条新闻。Max为Charles感到骄傲，也很享受omega在赛道上给他带来的挑战。他终于明白，Charles并不是普通的F1车手。

但他们关系的决定性时刻是在奥地利的比赛中，两人在争夺第一名。Charles在比赛中的大部分时间都保持着领先，但Max一直是超车之王，真正的alpha表现。但这并不是说Charles的防守很差劲，他能够利用自己的omega特质，漂亮地捍卫着自己的位置，直到Max将他挤出赛道，夺走了胜利。

对Max来说，他所有的梦想都实现了。他又一次赢得了奥地利大奖赛，这是他本赛季的第一场胜利，而他还可以和身边的Charles分享领奖台。但对Charles来说，这并不是什么好事，他又一次失去了第一的位置，还是在最后一圈。这次都怪Max那alpha式的攻击，将他挤出了赛道。然而，赛会干事已经确认这起事故中不存在任何犯规行为。

Charles还是试着露出了笑容，为了领奖台上的镁光灯，一定程度上也是为了Max，虽然他还是对这个alpha很生气。他强忍着度过了香槟浴、新闻发布会和赛后庆祝派对，整个过程中，他大部分时间都是独来独往，没跟Max说太多。他不想争夺Max的注意力。因为给F1带回了娱乐和刺激，Max已经被衷心的祝贺和万分的感谢包围了，他不需要Charles再来添乱。不过，Charles最后还是在Max的房间过了一晚。

“你很不开心。”当他们准备睡觉时，Max注意到了，他还没从胜利的山顶上下来，还没准备好让这种感觉溜走。

“你把我挤出了赛道。”Charles答道，声音硬梆梆的，充满了怨恨。

“欢迎来到赛车运动，别再抱怨了。”Max说。

“如果不是你那alpha式的攻击，我早就赢了。”Charles理直气壮地说。

“又来alpha和omega这回事？我以为我们已经不用再谈这个了，”Max质问道，“之前你都很好地不再去想这个问题，让步于天生的敏捷和直觉的反应，我以为你真的熟练顺应着本能的omega天性。你今天的专注和防守很惊人，Charles。”

Charles依然保持着沉默。Max说得没错，自从他不再努力伪装成alpha后，他就开始登上了领奖台，这已经是连续第三次了。这些日子，他依靠自己天生的omega才智，充分发挥着自己的优势。比起把大量精力放在改善自己的弱点，却没有多少运气，结果似乎要好得多。

“很抱歉我有这样的反应，”Charles轻声道歉，“你今天表现得很好。”

“过来，你这个笨蛋。”Max说着，张开双臂将Charles纳入怀中。Max不仅是他的安全港，还不断提醒着Charles要做自己，每天都成为更好的人。

为什么Max总是被描绘成那个莽撞的人，而不是他？Charles意识到，也许他们的角色已经发生了逆转，Max确实成熟了。现在轮到Charles同样成熟起来。

那晚比他们以往任何一个夜晚都更加激情。在取得惊人的胜利后，Max alpha的一面真正显露出来，而Charles对这个alpha更加欣赏。两人对彼此的感情成倍地增长。

* * *

真正搞砸的是第二天早晨。

“你要走了？这么快？”Max问道。Charles正在穿衣服，准备回自己的酒店房间。

“我必须在别人看到我之前离开。”Charles一边回答，一边挣扎着套上牛仔裤。

“Charles……”Max盯着他，不想让他离开。他想让法拉利司机一直陪在自己身边。他想和他说话，和他一起吃饭，对他做……其他事情。他只是觉得，有Charles在身边时，自己更快乐。当不吵架的时候，他们其实相处得很好。即使在不说话的时候，Max也可以就这样看着Charles一整天。

“怎么了？”Charles问道，他终于穿上了所有衣服。刚起床的时候他有些不在状态，他需要一些时间来调整。与自己的赛车不同，他的身体没有那么快的启动速度。

“我喜欢你。”Max没有多想就脱口而出，然后才意识到这句话的分量。Charles回头盯着他。

沉默了一会儿，“我也喜欢你。”Charles给出了肯定的回答。瞬间，Max因担忧而有些扭曲的脸庞融化成幸福的样子，就像是圣诞节那天的孩子。他掀开床单，爬下床站在Charles面前亲吻着他。

“所以，你现在是我的男朋友了？”这话听起来很傻，但他必须确认。

“你是我这个omega的alpha，Max。”Charles说道，而这话仿佛有着神奇的魔力，影响着他的心，他的下体。Max从来没有过这样的感觉，这样突如其来的幸福。

“你太让我开心了。”他又偷走了Charles的唇。Charles更深地吻着他，以示自己的情意。

“但我现在真的要走了。”Charles说着，与他分开。Max撅起了嘴。

Charles用吻抚平了他的唇。“走了，晚点见。”

Charles准备溜回自己的房间，就在他关上身后的房门时，碰到了大名鼎鼎的Christian Horner，红牛车队领队。

“Charles。”这是他熟悉的高傲的英国口音。当看到头发凌乱的法拉利车手从自家车手的房间出来，联想到昨晚两个人都不见踪影，车队领队的脸上出现了恍然大悟的表情。

“早上好。”Charles讨好的点了点头，迅速避开Christian向电梯走去。他没留下闲聊也许不够礼貌，但两人都知道，这样做会非常尴尬。

“不不不不不……”Christian的心思急转直下，他不能让两家敌对车队的车手互相牵扯。

他站在Max的门外，带着即将涌现的怒气敲打着房门。

“Max！给我立刻开门！”


	3. Chapter 3

“我绝不同意。”Christian对生气的Max说道。

“这不会影响我们的职业生涯！”Max抗议道。

“所以你是在告诉我，你不会因为对Leclerc心软，就让他在比赛中超过你？”Christian问道。

“绝对不会！比赛就是比赛，我不会因为他是我的男朋友就放弃冠军。”

“男朋友是吗？所以你们的关系已经升级了？”Christian问，没等回答又接着说，“不许你再见那个omega，这是最终的决定。我不能因为你用alpha脑思考而影响任何一场比赛。”

Max还没来得及再次抗议，Christian又一次开口，“忘掉那个omega，Max。专注比赛，否则到头来你可能会失去席位。”

结论已定。Max知道，Christian绝不是随便说说。如果他愿意，确实可以把Max从驾驶舱里丢出去，从他处理Pierre的方式就可以看得出来。Max知道那些不为人知的议论，如果Pierre再不拿出像样的表现，就会被降回红牛二队。对Christian来说，表现就是一切。感情？则没那么重要。如果必须要伤害别人的感情才能提高红牛车队的成绩，他绝不会犹豫。那个人根本没有同情心，只在乎结果。

* * *

“所以他的意思是，我不能再见你了。”Max说道，显得很可怜。两人坐在Charles摩纳哥家里的阳台上。每次休息日他们都会回到摩纳哥一起度过，这几乎已经成了他们的习惯。

Charles轻啜着咖啡，没多说什么。为什么Charles的快乐时光总是这么短暂？先是Jules，然后是他的父亲，任何为他带来快乐的alpha都被从他身边夺走。他的运气真的就那么烂吗？

“我不能失去你。”Charles嗓音沙哑，一想到要离开Max，他的心就隐隐作痛。还没多久，Max就已经成了一个对于他来说非常重要的人。该死的，他想要自私一点，要求Max无视Christian的所有命令而选择他。

“我也不想失去你。”Max说着，伸出手来，紧紧握住Charles的手。但这是他的事业，赛车是他生活的全部。他在赛车世家长大，父母都是赛车手。现在他正在实现自己的梦想，登上领奖台，成为世界冠军最有力的争夺者。

他们沉默了片刻。无论是谁，这可能都是他们不得不做出的最艰难的决定。Max想要二者兼得，无论是Charles还是他的职业生涯。但他能拥有一切吗？

“不过，有一个办法……”Max的声音低下去，眼中闪烁着调皮的光芒。

* * *

Leclerc VS Verstappen，这是每场大奖赛的新闻。两人的竞争，精湛的技术，大胆的进攻和防守，精彩的表演让全世界大饱眼福，F1赛事的火爆程度不言而喻。

Christian为Max感到骄傲，他的驾驶技术简直无人能敌。他知道自己拥有最有天赋的车手，而他要确保没人能够夺走这一切。

“看到了吗？这就是当你将全部精力放在比赛中时的表现，”Christian在匈牙利大奖赛的领奖台后对Max说，“当没有omega在赛道外分散你的注意力时，你就能够在赛道上表现出色。”

就在他说这句话的时候，两个身穿红衣的熟悉身影从他们的休息室旁路过，Charles与Mattia并肩而行。Christian在Charles经过时，与他进行了眼神交流。现在他理解为什么Mattia会让这位天才omega车手加入队伍了，这个omega不仅在赛场上对Max造成威胁，更厚颜无耻地在场外散发omega的魅力。这是Mattia在赛季之初进行的赌博，而现在Christian可以看出他已经得到了回报。他很庆幸自己早早地警告了Max，否则他们都会掉进法拉利的陷阱。

Christian不知道的是，他一直被Max和Charles蒙在鼓里。他们其实并没有分开，只是对他宣称两人不再见面。此外，他们确保尽可能地在赛道上维持竞争力，用真正的战斗让大家相信赛车对他们来说比什么都重要。

没人知道，表面上他们激烈厮杀，背地里却在私下庆祝。

他们将这段关系掩盖得很好，没人窥到真相。同时，他们在F1的职业生涯也正在腾飞。也许，只是也许，一切都进行得很顺利。

* * *

新加坡是让一切都砸了锅的地方。Charles到了之后就感到不舒服。不行，他不能生病，这对任何一个F1车手来说都是不允许的，而这个国家炎热潮湿的天气只是让一切都变得更糟。

“天气真糟糕，太热了，”Charles讲着电话，用另一只手抹去汗水，“更糟的是湿度也很大，所有的东西都黏在我身上，呃！”

Max还没到新加坡，于是早到的Charles给他打了电话。

“嗯……我也可以让东西黏在你身上。”Max略带暗示的话语从电话中传来。

“那太可怕了，宝贝，”Charles还是笑了出来，“你知道吗，我感觉不太好。”

“怎么了？”Max声音中的嬉笑消失了。

“我感觉有点发烧，也许是感冒了什么的。”Charles答道，但他真不希望自己染上了流感。车手在比赛周末生病是所有人的噩梦。的确，他们有后备车手，但现在Charles表现颇佳，这可绝不是让别人抢走他风头的时候。他刚刚赢得了自己的第一个大奖赛冠军，紧接着又赢了一个。整个F1圈子都为之震动，这个omega超越了他们所有人。

“什么！你可不能生病，”Max说道，“你现在在休息吗？”

“这会儿正在外面检查赛道，但只要一忙完，我就回去睡觉。”Charles说着，继续擦拭额头上不断冒出的汗珠。

“好，我知道了。我很快就到，然后我就能照顾你了。”Max说道，痛恨两人因为旅行的原因不得不分开。他本就很想见到Charles，现在得知他生病了，心情更加迫切。

“我等不及要见你了，快来吧。”Charles恳求道。他也很想再见到Max，虽然两人分开的时间并不长。但这就是恋爱初期的感觉，像是一种瘾，每时每刻都需要围绕在对方身边，看着他，与他说话。真是一种该死的毒品。

* * *

Max一到酒店就悄悄溜进了Charles的房间，Charles开门让他进去。他看起来更疲倦了，脸色比平时更加苍白，在空调房里还流着汗。

“我想我应该是发烧了。”Charles说道。Max将手放在他的额头上，检查他的体温。

“你去看医生了吗？”Max问，Charles确实是发烧了。然而他摇头表示没有。

“Mattia怎么说？”Max继续问道。

“我还没告诉他。”Charles回答。

“为什么不告诉他？”Max疑惑。

“他会禁止我出赛。”Charles解释道。他绝不会错过一场比赛，绝不。

“但你现在这种情况就不能参加比赛。”Max反驳道。他能理解男友为什么会这样，但即使知道他会固执地在生病的状态下参加比赛，也无法减轻他对Charles平安的担忧。

Max叹了口气，“那你打算怎么做？”

“练习赛，排位赛，然后赢得正赛。”Charles没有退缩。Max不得不为男友十足的斗志而微笑。

“那就先休息吧。至少这样可以让我安心，知道你暂时不会有事。”Max说道。Charles也同意这一点。他牵起他的手，将他领到床边。两人都爬上床睡了一觉，希望一切都能很快好起来。

* * *

练习赛和排位赛时，Charles看起来好了些。Max不停扭头偷瞄法拉利的车库，想看看男友的情况。

“你在看什么？”Christian绕到他身边，吓了他一跳。

“没什么。”Max尽量装作不经意的样子回答。Christian疑惑地眯起了眼睛。

“记住，Max，不要分心。”他的声音中带着不容置疑的警告意味。

尽管身体不适，Charles在排位赛中的表现依然让人难以置信，他取得了杆位。Max彻底被男友打动了。

“我不得不佩服你，宝贝，”在他们准备睡觉时，Max说，“你真了不起。”

Charles对Max笑了笑，虽然是对手，但他依然这样支持自己。他的症状并没有减轻，事实上，他感觉情况正在变得更糟。但他不能把这些告诉任何人，不能告诉Mattia，甚至不能告诉Max。值得庆幸的是，除了轻微的发烧，他没有任何其他的流感症状。如果有咳嗽和流鼻涕，他不认为自己能像现在这样专注于赛道。

“我只是迫不及待的想要明天赶紧结束，这样我们就可以回家好好休息，迎接下一个周末。”Charles说道。说真的，他只想把Max拖进卧室，窝一个星期不出来。他想要筑巢，想要在自己的安全港里和Max在一起。

“我也是。”Max说着，来到Charles身边拥抱着他。Charles将头靠在Max的肩膀上，呼吸着他的气味，那是家的味道。Charles几乎不敢相信自己有这样的运气，能够和Max在一起，这个每天都教会他一些东西，欣赏他，关心他的人。他真的爱上了这个alpha。

Max也有同样的感觉，他真的爱上了Charles。他喜欢Charles的个性，不仅能给他带来挑战，同时也让他感到踏实。这个omega是那样的善良，可爱，充满爱意。他对Max很好，贴心到有些过分。他知道自己和Charles的感情是多么的宝贵，他想要好好珍惜。

“那就来吧，让我们明天赢得比赛。”

* * *

Charles过热了。外面的温度高得惊人，他的赛车不断升温，他的身体也在超负荷运转，但他还是坚持了下来。他坚持了61圈，取得了P2的成绩，Max紧随其后，获得了P3。

Charles为能和男友一起登上领奖台而兴奋，但他的身体却不配合。他跳出车，立刻拉开了赛车服的拉链。他需要马上冷却下来，还需要喝水。当他将赛车服脱到一半时，Seb转过身来，瞪大眼睛看着他。

“Charles……”他的眼神中带着关切。Charles疑惑地转过头，为什么Seb脸上会是这种表情？

当他们有了空闲，没有被人推来拉去的做什么时，Seb拉着Charles的胳膊，将他拽到一个无人的角落。

“怎么了？”Charles问道，他完全不知道Seb为什么要拽着他走。

“你发情了，”Seb解释道，“你一脱衣服我就闻到了。”

alpha的感觉非常敏锐，他们能嗅出omega什么时候发情。Charles一直在释放的信息素，因为被困在赛车和赛车服里几个小时，已经累积起来了，Seb立刻就能分辨出来。

“不，这不可能！”Charles大声否认。他一生都在使用抑制剂，以前也从未发过情，不可能现在却失效了。

“你没漏用抑制剂吗？”Seb问道。Charles摇了摇头，他一直在很有规律的使用。

“你需要离开。”Seb说。他知道Charles的情况在几个小时内就会恶化。他现在是在发情前期，但随时可能全面爆发。Seb已经和一个omega结合了，因此他知道所有的信号，也知道全面发情的omega会变成什么样子。

“但是还有领奖台和发布会！我不能就这么消失了！”Charles慌了，他很难接受自己身体正在发生的变化，他从来没有经历过发情，对即将发生在自己和自己的身体上的事感到害怕。

“我们必须告诉Mattia。”Seb表示。Charles不能以这种状态参加活动。

“不，Seb，求你了！”Charles恳求着，眼里充满了泪水，“不能让他知道，他会开除我的，我的合同里有规定。”

Seb很矛盾，他不知道该怎么做。让车队领队知道发生了什么事是理所当然的，但与此同时，Charles正处在哭泣和崩溃的边缘。

“拉上拉链，”Seb吩咐道，“这样就没人能闻到你的味道了，即使有人让你脱衣服，也不要脱。”

“别让任何alpha靠近你，一直跟着我，”Seb继续说道，“我们要尽量缩短时间，发布会结束后我会马上掩护你离开。”

Charles点了点头，尽管他已经很慌乱了，但还是试着按Seb说的每一句话来做。“还要不停喝水，这能帮你冷却。”Seb把自己的水瓶递给他。

“我们走吧，再坚持几个小时，你可以做到的。”Seb现在已经进入了自动驾驶模式，他知道轮到他来保护omega了，而他当然会竭尽所能。

两人在领奖台上遇到Max。他看到Charles红红的眼睛时，立刻就知道出了问题。

“怎么了？”Seb刚被人拉去谈话，Max就急切地问道。

“我发情了。”Charles的声音在颤抖，他太，太，太害怕了。

Max惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“操！”他大声骂道。

“我们应该离开。”他知道他必须把Charles从所有人身边带走，他的alpha本能正在发作。他知道他需要把他的omega带到一个安全的地方，陪着他度过发情期。

“不行，人们会发现的，”Charles说，“Seb知道了。他说情况还没那么糟，我们还能再继续坚持一会儿，但发布会结束后就得马上离开。”

Seb这时正巧回来了，他看到Max和Charles站在一起，想走到中间分开他们。

“没事的，Seb，”Charles张口道，“我们可以相信Max。”

“他需要尽可能地冷却下来，这是我们唯一能再拖延一下的办法。”Seb对Max说。Max点头表示理解，并走近Charles。他想要搂住被吓坏了的omega，但是他们不能在公共场合做任何事。

三人走上领奖台，开香槟庆祝时，他们确保将所有的香槟都喷在Charles身上，帮助他冷却。这只起了一点作用，但至少今晚的一部分工作已经完成了。接下来是似乎永远也不会结束的赛后发布会，这时更显得辛苦漫长。

“请给我些冰水好吗？”三人落座准备开始发布会时，Max向现场助理问道。

“能再拿一杯冰块来吗？”接过助理递来的冰水，Max再次问道。他不在意自己是否显得苛刻，因为这是他必须要做的，他必须在这段时间为他的omega提供一切帮助。

助理看起来非常困惑，但还是对无线电传达了指令，让人去拿一杯冰块。他们回答了前几个问题后，冰块来了。Max迅速接过，并倒入一些冷水，然后将杯子沿桌滑过去给Charles喝。

Charles在座位上感觉非常不舒服，灯光太亮，问题太吵，相机也在无情地闪烁着。他所有的感官都进入了超频状态，他能感觉到自己的体温在持续上升，所以他知道自己一定是在疯狂地释放信息素。感谢上帝赐予他这套紧身赛车服，也感谢Max送来的冰水，带给他短暂但急需的缓解。

“Charles，这个问题是问你的，你是怎么……”Charles感觉自己快睡着了，他的感官异常灵敏，但却无法专注于任何事情。他太心不在焉了。

“Charles？”记者再次提示道。Seb和Max一脸关切地看着他。

“我来回答吧……”Seb发现Charles真的已经昏了头，接过了这个问题。他们尽量快速而准确地回答问题，加速发布会的进程。

“说真的，能不能别再问这个问题了？我都回答过多少次了？”Charles听到Max恼怒的声音。Max有时会因为重复或是刺激到他的问题而发火，但他看得出来他只是想尽快结束发布会。

“Charles，一整场我们都没怎么听到你说话，”一个记者开始提问，“可以问一下本赛季你最喜欢的比赛是哪一场吗？”

“我想……呃……我想……啊……这场比赛。今晚的比赛很棒，”Charles试图说出一个连贯的答案，但他知道自己快不行了，“能和队友以及Max分享领奖台，所以这是……呃……这是一段美好的时光。”

“好了！”Seb大声宣布，“我想我们今晚的问题已经够多了，就到这里吧。”

Seb很高兴自己的资历能在结束那些不值得他们花时间的发布会上起到一些作用，尤其是在这种时候。他礼貌地将Charles从椅子上扶起来，指引着两个男孩离开房间，来到一个无人的角落。

“Max，你需要把Charles带到他的酒店房间去，你能帮我吗？”Seb问道。而Max已经开始叫计程车了，他不能用他们自己的车，因为那样肯定会被发现。

“我这边要处理Mattia，你那边要对付Christian。”Max点了点头，这时候他可以对付任何事情，因为Charles才是最重要的。

“还有，Max？别做任何我不会做的事。”就在准备送走两个男孩的时候，Seb警告道。


	4. Chapter 4

Seb知道，把一个未结合且在发情的omega与一个未结合的alpha留在一起，可能会让一切都乱了套，但他必须相信Max能把Charles带到安全的地方。他知道Max有时候可能会头脑发热，不够成熟，但他有足够的控制力，可以像个成年人一样来处理这个问题。

Max和Charles悄悄绕到赛车场后面，来到离围场最远的路上叫出租车。在远离疯狂F1世界的过程中，Max一直紧紧握着Charles的手。

“你还好吗？”等待出租车的时候，Max问道。Charles点了点头，但他的状况看起来可不太好。Charles将脸埋在Max的颈窝，深深呼吸着他身上alpha的气息，这让他立刻就冷静了下来。Max趁机将他搂在怀里。信息素一定正在他体内聚积，他无比地需要着Max，希望他能保护他，爱他，进入他的身体，他从未感受过如此的渴望。

幸运的是，出租车到了，Max一路上都紧紧地抱着他。一到酒店，两人就快步走回房间，还好周围并没有窥视的目光，让他们能够靠得更近一些。

身后的房门咔嚓关上的那一刻，Max的嘴唇就贴上了Charles，他的手漫游在Charles的身体上，仿佛要确保他的每一个部位都完好无损。Charles抓着Max的赛车服将他拉近，深深地吻着他，直到呼吸都变得有些困难时，两人才分开。

Max摸索着Charles的赛车服，想尽快把它脱下来。衣服落地的那一刻，Charles散发的信息素弥漫在空气中，Max的脑袋有些发晕，这种从未闻过的味道让他只想大口呼吸。

“等你淋浴冷却之后，我就……我们就……该死。”从脱掉Max赛车服的那一刻起，Charles就一直在对Max动手动脚，让他无法说出一个完整的句子。

两个男孩跌跌撞撞地走进浴室，打开冷水并沐浴其中。对他们发情的身体来说，这里简直就是天堂。两人在弥漫的水雾下甜蜜亲热，Charles将手伸进Max的头发里轻抚着，Max的手则抓着Charles的翘臀，手指探向那个敏感的地方。尽管他的身体早已准备好了，Max还是帮他扩张着，Charles难耐地呻吟出声。两人稍稍分开，Max看着Charles迷离的眼睛，红润的脸颊和暗红的嘴唇，不由叹了一口气，他看起来美得不可方物。

“进来，求你了。”Charles娇声乞求着。没再犹豫，Max将Charles的腿搭在自己髋部，小心翼翼地进入了Charles的身体。感受着Max的进入，Charles呻吟着，他不得不紧紧抱着Max宽阔的肩膀来保持平衡。Max轻轻推着Charles靠在瓷砖墙上，开始在他美丽的身体里抽插。

淋浴间里越来越滑，Max无法再继续挺进。于是他关掉水，抱着Charles走了出来。他将Charles放在桌台上，对散落在身边的各种物品毫不在意，调整角度向着更深的地方进攻。两人都因为潮水般的快感而呻吟出声。

Charles将Max的脸凑近，再次吻上他。他从未发过情，大多数omega在进入青春期时就体验了这一刻，但作为赛车手，Charles从一开始就被注射了抑制剂，让他错过了每季度一次的发情期。直到此刻，他才明白自己错过了什么。Max加快了节奏，Charles的脚趾因为不间断的快感而蜷缩着。Max越陷越深，越来越快，感到自己达到了高潮。

“我不想在这里成结，”Max喘息着，“太不舒服了，晚点再说吧。”

Charles无言地点了点头，在叫喊中达到了高潮，同时他也感到Max射在了自己体内。

夜晚继续，Max将略显疲惫但仍未满足的Charles甩在床上。发情期通常会持续两到三天，他们成结了好几次，只是偶尔会停下来吃点东西，喝点水。两人必须在接下来的日子里弄清他们的处境，但现在，Charles只想让Max继续。一旦Max准备好了，他就要确保这次他能和Charles结合。

* * *

清晨来临，阳光从拉开的窗帘透了进来。显然，因为前一晚过于忙碌，他们忘记了要拉上窗帘。Max揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，眯眼看向床头的闹钟，已经十点多了。Charles躺在他身边，依然睡得很沉，完全没受到阳光的干扰。经过前一晚的几次成结，他发热的身体已经明显冷却下来了。看来，他的发情期已经渐渐消退了。

Max为赤裸的Charles掖好被子，让他能睡得更舒服些。他看起来真的像是一个沉睡的天使。Max不得不强行将注意力从omega身上抽离出来，查看已经被轰炸了一夜的手机。

有好几个Seb的未接电话和短信，还有几条Christian的，还有些来自其他车手。

“你们安全到达酒店了吗？”第一条是Seb发来的。

“你是把他留在了自己房间，还是和他一起住在你的房间？”也是Seb发来的。

“Charles的房间没有人，你们在哪？”哦不，Seb不高兴了。

“嗯……你的房间里传来了很多声音，我觉得我不想再听了，我只希望Charles是自愿的。”这是Seb的最后一条。

“你在哪？我到处找你。”这条来自Christian。哦，不。

“我不知道你消失到哪儿去了。”Max希望他没有陷入任何麻烦。

“顺便问一下，你明天的飞机时什么时候？”哦，该死，他的航班！Max和Charles必须推迟他们的旅行。

“喂，伙计，你在哪？我也找不到Charles。”最后一条来自Daniel。显然，当他们从例行的庆祝活动消失后，很多人都在猜测他们的下落。

Max给Seb回了短信，告诉他他们没事。他也让Christian知道，他将延长在新加坡的停留时间，明天下午再乘飞机离开。同样，他只跟Daniel说Charles和他没去参加聚会，而是在城中探索。他真心希望大家能够相信自己愚蠢的谎言。

他听到身后传来呻吟，Charles疲惫地叫了一声“Max”。他转过身来，看到仍迷迷糊糊的Charles正在对他笑着，用挑逗的手势暗示自己仍未满足。Max自然乐意顺从，他掀开被子，爬到Charles身上，两具赤裸的身体交缠着，Charles感受着Max的身体，满意地轻叹了一声。与alpha肌肤相亲，或只是闻到他们的味道，都能让Omega立刻兴奋起来。Charles张开双腿，轻松地将alpha纳入其间。

“早上好，alpha。”Charles轻声说道。哦，每次Charles这么叫他，都让他感到幸福的颤栗。

“你感觉好点了吗？”Max问道。Charles昨天和整个晚上真的很不对劲，但现在看来，他的身体恢复了一些理智。

“我感觉很好。但你知道谁能让我感觉更好些吗？你。”Charles顽皮地笑着，Max也笑起来。

Max低下头，啜住Charles的唇。他的手则挑逗着Charles胸前的红果，他慢慢地轻抚着，让Charles有些疯狂。哦，年轻的法拉利司机口中传来的细微呢喃是多么得迷人。他的手往下探去，折起Charles的双腿，滑入自昨晚一直开放着的omega体内。Max一挺到底，让Charles又呻吟了一声。他缓缓地动着，享受着这样的节奏和Charles在他身下如此脆弱的时刻。

“我爱你。”Max低声说道。Charles的手指轻抚着他的脸。

过了一会儿，Charles才回答道：“我也爱你。”

Max又俯下身去吻他，并略微加快了速度。在那一刻，仿佛所有的梦想都已实现，他只感到无与伦比的快乐。那是一个值得永远珍惜的时刻，他希望自己能够一遍又一遍的回放。

如果说那天上天会帮你实现愿望，那么Max的愿望确实实现了。整整一天一夜，两人向激情的悸动投降，做了一次又一次，一次又一次。

* * *

Max盯着Charles的睡脸，怜爱地叹了口气，对omega的爱仿佛要冲出胸口。过去的几天一直……除了说很激烈，似乎也很难找到更好的词来形容。他没有与omega一起度过发情期的经验，而鉴于这也是Charles第一次发情，因此对于两人来说都是一段特殊的经历。这也是两人不必分开而一直待在一起的时间最长的一次。除了身体上的结合，他们在感情上也同样结合了。性爱的间隙，他们或拥抱，或只是静静地躺着，聊着童年，他们曾经的冲突，现在的处境以及原因，还有看起来一片光明和美好的未来。

Max已经开始爱上Charles了，他甚至在过去的几天里多次表白。幸好，这是相互的。当Charles说出同样的话时，他的心甚至漏跳了一拍。他只希望Charles是认真的，而不是因为发情在说胡话。因为如果Max说了算，他现在已经在买戒指了。

alpha-omega灵魂伴侣之间就是这样，不需要太多时间就能明白这种关系是注定的，并且永远结合在一起。Charles和Max都是21岁，因此Max想要Charles成为他的永远其实也很正常。这种alpha-omega配对的纽带是如此强烈，否认彼此之间存在的吸引是徒劳的，最好的办法就是开始成为对方的终身伴侣。

终身伴侣。Max已经做好了要与Charles共度一生的准备。他很高兴自己的灵魂伴侣也是赛车界的人。除了这个法拉利车手，Max最爱的可能就是他的赛车和赛道。他很高兴他的工作和生活并没有分开太远，只是相差一个车队而已。Max确实很幸运。

“几点了？”Charles迷迷糊糊的声音中断了他漫无目的的思考。一只脑袋从被窝里探出来，看起来很可爱。Charles的发情期终于结束了，恢复到了正常状态。对Max的渴望不再向他咆哮，而沉淀为体内一团隐隐燃烧的火。

“快9点了，”Max答道，他弯下腰在Charles的额头上亲了一下，“我得去机场了。”

Charles用自己最擅长的小狗般的眼睛看着他，Max几乎要投降了。但是他无法再为他们争取到更多的时间，下一场比赛就在眼前，他们必须飞回去训练。他讨厌与Charles分开的时间，尤其是现在。但有一点他们已经向对方承诺过，那就是绝不会让他们的关系影响到彼此的事业。于是Max准备赶早一点的飞机，而Charles的航班还有2个多小时。

甚至在去机场的路上，Max还一直在跟Charles互发短信。他无法将Charles从脑海中抹去。他的脑子里除了Charles、Charles、Charles，就是赛车、赛车、赛车，有时则是坐在赛车中的Charles，或是两人共乘一辆车。Max感觉自己仿佛身在云端，他太开心了。

直到飞机即将起飞，他被迫要关掉手机时，才停止了与男友的聊天。他迫不及待地想要再见到Charles，幸好，两人可以在摩纳哥共度一天，然后再飞往索契。更幸运的是，这次他们是一起飞的。

* * *

“我对结果很满意，Max，”Christian评价着Max的模拟器表现，“我很高兴你在新加坡多待的两天有了回报。”

Max谢过了Christian，只有他自己才知道那回报究竟有多么好。

“好了，晚上好好玩吧，我们索契见。”Christian向Max道别，而Max已经清空了晚上的日程，准备去卡地亚门店。虽然他已经准备给Charles的手指戴上戒指，但他也知道为时尚早。不过，这并不意味着他不能给他的omega买点什么来象征他们的感情。因此，他挑了两条情侣手链——一条漂亮的黑绳搭配黄金扣环，简约而唯美，就像Charles一样经典。今天他只需要从店里取回，并确保质量和品相都令人满意。

Charles一定会喜欢的。Max确实正确地使用了自己的alpha脑，选择感情的象征物。大多数alpha往往会忘记感情中细微、感性的部分。他不想成为其他任何alpha，他想给Charles留下深刻的印象，证明自己的与众不同。他迫不及待地想要把手链带在Charles的手腕上。

“我希望一切都能让您满意，先生。”店主的话打断了Max的遐想，他笑了笑。

“很完美。”

* * *

Charles走到公寓的阳台上，这里可以看到美丽的海港。今晚他们要飞往索契，明早降落后第一件事就是练习赛。他只想在这么快就又出发前多欣赏一下自己的祖国。Max走到Charles身后，搂住了他的腰，下巴搭在他肩膀上。Charles笑了笑，微微仰起头，贴着Max，将自己的手放在Max的胳膊上。

“我喜欢这样。”Max低声说，嘴唇轻吻着Charles的鬓角。随后，他停止拥抱，从身后的口袋里取出一个扁平的盒子。Charles转过身来，很是好奇。

Max打开盒子，露出他买的手链，然后拿起一只戴在Charles的手腕上，另一只则戴在自己的手腕上。Charles惊喜地抬头看着他。

“这是什么？”他一边欣赏着手腕上那漂亮的首饰，一边问道。

“我想我应该给你买点东西，让你可以在我们不在一起时想起我。”Max回答道，他很享受Charles唇角的笑容。Charles的脸红得像个小学生。

“哦，你真俗气！我很喜欢！”Charles笑着扑向Max，开心地吻着他。

Max热情地回吻着，“我爱你。”他真诚地说道，他的确很爱Charles。他们在家里，在他们最喜欢的城市里，Charles看起来是那么的平静自在。他们之前睡了一觉，他的头发还凌乱着，脸上是因为满足而温柔的表情。Max知道自己是那种闹腾、粗暴的人，他很高兴有Charles在身边，将他的锋芒抚平。

“我也爱你。”Charles同样真诚的回答道。Max就是那个他，再没有别人了。他喜欢Max对一切的热情，对赛车，对生活，对自己。他那么快就成熟了起来，而且依旧才华横溢。Charles很高兴自己能见证这一切，并与Max一起成长。

经过11个小时的飞行来到索契，Charles已经筋疲力尽，Max看起来也一样。航班上乐趣很多，他们谈论着比赛以及其他蠢事，看电影，吃东西。他们本该在夜间飞行时睡觉，但他们有更好的事要做——占据彼此的时间。

“有没有搞错？行李还要多久才能到？”Max没睡够的时候总是格外暴躁，而且他平常也没什么耐心。他们在行李领取处等着，Charles深情地对他笑了笑，走近Max，爱怜地抚摸着他的后背，想让他稍微冷静下来。Max的烦躁消融了一点，他搂着Charles的肩膀，轻轻地吻了他一下。但他突然意识到他们是在公众场合，任何人都有可能看到，于是停了下来。他迅速收回手臂，退开一步，拉开了与Charles的距离。Charles皱了皱眉头，不过他能理解Max为什么这么做。他觉得有点冷，于是环起双臂抱住自己。Max现在感觉更加烦躁了。

他们终于拿到了自己的行李，各自乘车前往酒店。“我讨厌这样。”Max的短信出现在Charles的屏幕上。

“我知道，我也是。我希望我们能告诉所有人。”Charles打字回道。

“我们不能。该死的Christian，还有其他人。我想你 : (”Charles能通过手机感受到男友的沮丧，但Max这么快就想他了，让他觉得很可爱。

“303房间。”Charles向往常一样回道。这样Max就可以偷偷溜过来见他了。好吧，至少他们还拥有些什么。

值得庆幸的是，他们一起参加了赛前发布会。不过在这些发布会中，他们总是不得不假装冷漠。他们几乎不看对方，甚至不在问题或回答中提到对方，一切都非常专业和低调。

今天的阵容是Max，Charles，Daniel，Kimi和Valtteri，这将是一场有趣的发布会。

“Max！Charles！”Daniel看到两人走过来，大喊着他们的名字。他先是拥抱了Max，然后扑向Charles。

“喂，伙计，你还好吗？”Daniel问着Max，手臂还搭在Charles身上，引着omega走向会议室。

“很累。”Max说了实话，Daniel非常理解。

“显然，Charles睡足了美容觉，”Daniel评价道，“哥们，你简直容光焕发，你的秘诀是什么？”

Charles的脸红了，但在他能开玩笑作答前，他们被带进了会议室。Daniel坐在最里面，然后是Max，Charles在中间，另一边则是Kimi和Valtteri。

作为一个合格的alpha绅士，Kimi为Charles拉出椅子，然后自己也坐了下来。Max和Daniel还在互开玩笑，不过Charles成功在会议开始前吸引了Max的目光。Max充满爱意的看着他，而Charles迫不及待地想要与他多独处一会儿。老实说，他很喜欢这个疯狂的F1大家庭。一方面，有Kimi和Valtteri这样杰出人物，另一方面又有Daniel这样的傻蛋，让你笑个不停。最重要的是，有他的疯小子Max，或是人们常说的“疯狂Max”。

果然，疯狂Max名不虚传。Daniel回答问题时，Max决定在无聊的发布会上找点乐子。

Max将手放在桌下Charles的大腿上，然后一路向上摸索，直到碰到Charles放在大腿上的手。法拉利车手的眼睛向Max瞟去，想知道他要干什么。Max试图撬开他的手，好与Charles十指相交。Charles奋力反抗，他们不该在公众场合做这种事，尤其是在一个有那么多摄像机和记者包围的公众场合。Max更加努力，Charles猝然一动，膝盖撞在了桌子上，发出巨大的声响。所有人都看了过来，Max立刻松手，对Charles的窘境低声轻笑。Charles的脸变得像他的法拉利队服一样红。

“对不起。”被大家盯着看时，Charles咕哝了一句。

“我想Charles是对我的回答太激动了。”Daniel开着玩笑。Charles听到旁边的Kimi叹了口气。

“孩子们……”他口中喃喃自语。Valtteri完全被搞糊涂了，Max则笑个不停。

Charles把胳膊放到了桌子上，这样Max就不会再难为他了。Max也把胳膊放到了桌子上，表明自己不打算再闹了。他实在是太无耻了！不过至少Charles胳膊上的手链表明，他可以很无耻，但同时也很可爱。

没有更多的恶作剧，发布会很快就结束了，但Max真的很喜欢惹恼Charles。比赛最后也很精彩，Charles P3，Max P4。他们发誓很快就会变成两人1-2，他们会实现的。

赛后则是一场灾难。显然，有人在机场行李领取处拍到了Max差点亲了Charles的照片，他们彼此相拥，并肩而立，脸部紧贴的照片被泄露出来，大肆传播。还有热情的粉丝也从新闻发布会上注意到，两人坐在一起，戴着相似的手链。可以无限放大的高清相机无情地陈述了他们的关系。

* * *

“要不要解释一下这是怎么回事？”Christian放下手机，屏幕上显示着让Max陷入困境的那张照片。

Max皱了皱眉头，他讨厌与人对峙，无论是赛道上的错误和事故，还是赛道外的态度和行为。尤其是赛道外，因为那不关任何人的事。

“这是我抱着一个赛车手同事。”Max推托道。他不想谈论这件事，尤其是不想和Christian谈。

“Max……”Christian开始变得严厉，“我不想再听废话了，到底发生了什么？”

Max叹了口气，Christian显然已经知道发生了什么，他只是想从Max的口中听到。

“好吧。那是我和我的男友在一起。”Max答道。他知道，自己已经陷入了麻烦，如果再撒谎，只会和Christian一起陷入更深的麻烦。他要用诚实的方式来解决这件事。

“我以为我们已经讨论过了，我们都同意你不会再和这个omega约会了。”Christian冷静地回道，他已经确定Max不会再对他撒谎了。

“我不能和他分手，Christian，”Max解释道，“我就是不能。你怎么能指望我和我爱的人断绝关系呢？他是我的伴侣！”

Christian依然沉默，Max继续说道：“你能看得出来，我可以把我的职业表现和个人生活分开。从我获得的成绩来看，我从来没让我和Charles的关系影响到我的比赛。事实上，我认为我在赛道上对他的竞争力甚至比以前更强了。”

“这一点上你是对的。我并没有发现你的表现有什么下滑，但这仍然不能给我任何对未来的保证。”Christian反驳道。

“我认为未来的任何方面本来就无法保证，但我可以给你我的保证，无论我的个人生活如何，我都会继续为红牛的席位和世界冠军而战。”Max愤愤不平地说道。

Christian叹了口气，他知道自己在这个年龄时是怎样的。拥有一份顶级的工作，同时又有了新鲜的爱情和伴侣，他不能怪Max想要二者兼得。

“好吧，我现在还没有任何的结论可以给你。虽然你确实已经证明了即使在个人生活的干扰下，依然能够表现优异，但我说不准是否能继续允许你这样。我需要和更多的人谈谈，包括国际汽联和Mattia。”Christian说道。Max不知道自己该作何感想，一方面，Christian没有直接说不，另一方面，国际汽联的介入让他尤为害怕。

“回家吧，Max，”Christian说道，“今天已经够刺激了。”

* * *

“Charles，对于你作为一个omega，有些事是我意料之中的，但这不是其中之一。”Mattia悲伤地说道。他不知道当Charles那小狗般的眼睛处于全盛状态，整个人看起来又被打击到不行的时候，该怎样对他大吼大叫。他还只是个小男孩……

“你不能让一个alpha这样操纵你。”Mattia提醒道，他认为这个omega只是太容易相信别人，被红牛利用了。他知道Charles很聪明，要成为一个真正的好车手需要智慧，但任何人都有可能被情绪操纵。

“Max没有操纵我！”Charles大声喊道，他终于开口了，他们怎么敢认为他是个愚蠢的omega，被一个alpha牵着鼻子走，“他爱我，我也爱他。”

“爱？”Mattia质问道，他不知道已经到了这种程度，“多久了……？”

“从本赛季初始。我们已经交往了一段时间，我认为他就是我的伴侣。”Charles叙述着。Mattia不需要知道所有细节，比如Max陪他度过了发情期，但他应该要知道，Charles不会在短期内离开自己的男友。伴侣是一个分量很重的词，意味着终身的陪伴。

“这就是你请了两天假的原因？为了和Max在一起？”Mattia问道，Charles点了点头。再强调一次，Mattia不需要知道所有的事。

“你是认真的吗？”Mattia盯着Charles胳膊上的手链，继续问道。

“我这辈子从来没对任何事这么确定过。嗯，当然，除了待在法拉利，”Charles急忙补充道，“之前也有几个alpha追求过我，但我都拒绝了。我知道我必须把全部精力放在事业上。但Max……和Max在一起是不一样的……”

“是Max给了我作为一个omega在F1中比赛的信心。我是想说，别误会！你帮了我很多，给了我一个席位，赋予了omega赛车的权利。但是Max……Max才是真正教会我不再把omega看作弱者的人。相反，他告诉我如何把这当做一种力量，相信我的omega本能，他让我成了一个更好的车手和人。”

Mattia似乎被他的话打动了，唇边露出了一丝微笑。“求你了，Mattia。在我失去了一切之后，我不能再放弃他。”

Mattia将手搭在Charles肩膀上，以示安慰和理解。他知道Charles所经历的一切，不想让他承受更多的痛苦。“我想支持你，我真的想支持你，但这件事最终不是我说了算。在我们同意之前，其他人会介入进来。”

“好了，时间不早了，我们走吧。明天还有更多的冒险等着我们。”领队说着，结束了和Charles的对话，准备离开休息室。

就在他们走出来的时候，Christian和Max也刚从休息室里出来。四人停下脚步，尴尬地彼此对视着，不知道该说些什么。

“好吧，要不是这些捣蛋鬼的话，”Christian终于打破了沉默，“我想我和Mattia有很多事情要谈。”

“我想是的。”Mattia答道。两个领队相视一笑，意味着从他们的立场上并没有恶意。尽管他们没日没夜地工作，就是为了确保车队能发挥出最高水平，但说到底他们也是人。

“去吧！”Christian把Max推向Charles，“现在不用装得那么忸怩了。”

Max害羞地笑了笑，但还是走到Charles身边。他将年轻的男孩拥入怀中，安慰着他，这一天对他们所有人来说都太漫长了。两个领队转过身去，为他们留下私人空间。这给了他们足够的希望，让他们觉得也许他们真的可以在一起。


	5. Chapter 5

对于尚未确定的结果，Max和Charles都屏息以待。与此同时，他们的家人、朋友、车迷，以及其他车手都在询问他们之间发生了什么。他们一直沉浸在自己的世界里，以至于从未意识到他们的关系根本没人知道，包括最亲密的家人和朋友。现在他们也不知道该怎么办，该告诉谁？该怎么说？

“伙计们，真的吗？”他们吃完早餐，回到Max的房间时，Daniel问道。酒店的早餐可能会遇到很多人，因此Max和Charles并没有待太久，他们害怕被问到不想回答的问题，承受好奇的目光，也许还有一些失望的目光。

“我的好朋友们在约会，而你们都不告诉我？”大家都在准备离开索契，而Daniel则在他们的房间里闲晃。Charles正和问着同样问题的Pierre通话，他激动地用法语回复着，Max和Daniel什么都听不懂，但能看出Charles很沮丧。两人困惑地看着对方。

“我不知道，伙计。这很复杂，”Max坐在Daniel身边的床上答道，“甚至连我们都不知道自己在做什么，也不知道之后会走到哪一步。事情一件接一件的发生，我想我只是没意识到我一直爱着Charles。”

“爱？”Daniel扬起眉毛问道。大家似乎都对这个事实感到惊讶，很可能是因为大家更多地将他们看作对手，而不是恋人。这个消息让所有人都大吃一惊。

“是啊……”Max拖着长长的尾音，偷偷看了眼还在和Pierre长谈的Charles，压低声音再次开口道，“其实我想在赛季结束前买一枚戒指。”

“戒指？！”Daniel的眉毛已经无法再扬起更高了，“我不知道你们这么认真！”

Max瞪了他一眼，让他小声点。虽然Charles正忙着打电话，但他还不想让他知道。Daniel发现自己刚刚的声音确实太大了，于是冷静下来。

“是啊，伙计，这一切都太突然了。不过我想该知道的时候你就会知道，不是吗？我从小就认识Charles。你知道吗？我一直对他有种感觉，比如我在卡丁车比赛中比任何人都更想赢他。当他把我挤出赛道，我就会更加恼火。不知为何，我总想比Charles更好，给Charles留下深刻的印象，引起Charles的注意，不管是好是坏。一直以来，我想的都是Charles，Charles，Charles。年纪还小的时候，我以为是因为竞争，我不能让一个omega打败我。结果，我只是爱上了他，因为他是我的伴侣。”Max知道自己在胡言乱语，但是他忍不住。他从没有机会和任何人谈论感情，而Daniel认识他这么久，又是这么地了解他，于是他就全说出来了。

“伙计，你陷得太深了。”Daniel评价道，但他很高兴Max恋爱了。Daniel一直认为他需要比赛车更多的爱好，因为他整天就只会谈论赛车。好吧，还有电影、音乐以及其他愚蠢的事情。Charles会给Max的生活带来新的角度，新的冒险机会。他能看得出来，Max和Charles会彼此摩擦，共同成长，这也许能让Max更快地成熟起来。

“不过我为你高兴，哥们！”Daniel拍了拍Max的背。Charles挂了Pierre的电话，看起来还是一副沮丧的样子。

“唉！Pierre在生我的气。”Charles坐到了Daniel和Max中间的床沿上。

“怎么了，美人？”Daniel搂着Charles的肩膀问道。

“喂，喂，注意点！”Max开玩笑地把Daniel的胳膊从Charles身上打掉。尽管心情不好，Charles还是小小笑了一下。他确实挺喜欢Max有点吃醋的样子。

“啊，拜托，Max！”Daniel装作受伤的样子喊道，“不能因为你们两个现在在一起就变了，我就是这样的人，我就是这样跟人打交道的。”

“行了行了……”Max挥了挥手。

“啊呸，我得走了！我的航班2小时内起飞，”Daniel起身，“但这还没完，你们要告诉我所有的细节。”

“是的，我们会的。只是我们得先处理好这个公关噩梦，再告诉你我们童话般的爱情故事。”Max将Daniel送到门口，他笑着与Max拥抱告别。

“喂，没事吧？”Max回过头来问正在翻看手机的Charles，他一脸郁闷的表情。

“还好……”Charles抬头看着他，眼神忧伤，“Max，我想有些事你需要知道。”

“你在说什么？”Max问道。听到这句话，他只觉心里一沉，这句话从来不是什么好兆头，是不是Charles隐瞒了什么？

“你知道我是爱你的，对吧？”Charles问道，Max点了点头，坐到Charles身边，Charles握住他的手，“不过你应该要知道我过去的男朋友，只有这样才公平，我不希望你是从别人那里知道的。”

Max很困惑，Charles当然有过其他的男朋友，只不过在他的记忆中，没有一个是重要或长期的。这不是什么大事，不足以让他关注。

“嗯，我和Pierre高中的时候就交往了。我们在一起的时间很长，直到四年后我加入雷诺方程式时才分手。主要原因是我想把精力放在赛车上，我没法同时兼顾两件事。我伤了他的心，Max，”Charles解释道，“但你也知道，我们还是朋友。现在咱们的关系上了新闻，Pierre很生气，认为我只是用赛车作为借口，不和他在一起。”

“嗯，你当时还年轻。以你事业起飞的速度，你当然不可能一下子处理好所有事。现在你已经成了F1车手，所以才有时间去谈恋爱。你不该责怪自己。”Max安慰道。他无法想象Pierre正在经历什么，最近才被降职到小红牛，现在又发现自己的青梅竹马和别人在一起，这一定很痛苦。

“我知道，”Charles叹了口气，“我一直以为在我处理好自己的赛车事业后，我会回到Pierre身边，请求他再次和我在一起。但当然，后来你出现了，成了我的伴侣，所以这个计划绝不可能实现了。”

Max耸了耸肩，“我为他感到遗憾。”

“我也是，”Charles说，“等他冷静下来后，我会再试着和他谈谈。”

“应该的，这会让他感觉好一些。”虽然Max和Pierre并不是好朋友什么的，但他们曾经是队友，而且Pierre是个好人，不该让他一个人承受所有伤害。

“还有一件事，我和Daniel……嗯，在我刚加入索伯车队的时候，我们曾经乱搞过一阵。”Charles坦白道。既然他要告诉Max他的过去，不如和盘托出。

“什么？！你是认真的吗？！”Max惊呼。Pierre和Charles他可以理解，他也确实怀疑过他们之间曾有过什么。但Daniel和Charles？绝无可能。他知道Daniel对每个人都很友好，喜欢和Charles混在一起，开Charles的玩笑，因为真的很难不开Charles的玩笑。他从未怀疑过两人背后会有别的事情发生，虽然Daniel当年是他的队友，但他在聊天时并没有比平常更多地提起Charles，所以他从来都不知道这件事就很奇怪。

“是啊……好了，别生气了！这是在咱们之前的事，”Charles试图理智一些，“而且我们没有正式在一起过，因为我不想让我加入法拉利的梦想受到任何的干扰。我也不喜欢一个omega一进F1就陷入一段感情的想法，这会让人们产生误解。”

Charles叹了口气，“你不用担心，那是很久以前的事了，而且非常短暂。当然，就像你了解的一样，我们现在只是朋友。”

“对不起，Charles，我只是对这种情况感到不舒服。”Max诚实地说道。他是想尽可能的以理解和成熟对待这件事，但他很难压制住自己的本能反应——对Daniel的嫉妒和愤怒。这可能是因为Max一直将Daniel视为自己的竞争对手，不管是比赛，还是作为一个合格的alpha。Daniel年纪更大，更成熟，而且他的个性很有魅力，那中央空调般的笑容，让很多beta和omega都为之倾倒。某种程度上，Max一直想成为像他一样风趣、有吸引力的人。在某些方面，他曾认为自己作为一个alpha永远也无法与Daniel相提并论。所以当Charles告诉Max关于他和Daniel的事时，Max痛恨的那种感觉再次升起。他只是不想被Daniel抢走Charles，永远不想。

“Max……”Charles走到站在窗边沉思的alpha身边，略带迟疑的将一只手放在Max背上安慰着。

“Daniel对我来说没有任何意义，你对我的意义则完全不同。他永远不可能成为你，alpha，”Charles安慰道，“你也不会因为他而失去我。”

Max转过身，叹息着将Charles拥入怀中。Charles总是知道该说什么来安慰他，平息他最大的恐惧，告诉他，自己哪里也不会去。

“如果能让你安心，我会只在有你的时候和他一起玩。至少在你再次适应这种情况，相信我们之间已经没什么了之前。我还是可以有朋友的。”Charles的头埋在Max胸前，声音有些闷，接着他抬起头来，用小狗般的眼睛说服着Max。

“你当然可以有朋友，”Max捧着Charles的脸回答，“我知道这很不理智，但一想到有人和你在一起，我就忍不住要发火。”

“你会学会信任的，alpha。慢慢地，但你会学会的。”Charles承诺道。

“谢谢，宝贝，我会尽力的。”Max答道，吻上了Charles的嘴唇。

* * *

好吧，铃鹿站的比赛对他们来说都不是很好，Charles和Max最终撞在了一起，Max在不久后退赛，Charles只取得了P6的成绩。

所有的媒体都在报道两人天堂里的烦恼，导致在第一圈就发生了碰撞。好吧，Max确实很生气，因为他甚至无法完赛，Charles也不太高兴。

当天晚上，Max酒店房间里的气氛很紧张。事情发生后，Charles和Max都没跟对方说太多话。

“我不敢相信你竟然撞了我。你想让我往哪儿开？”Max终于打破了两人的冷战。

“我不是故意的！那不是故意的。”Charles为自己辩护。

“我的车都完蛋了，损伤太大了。”Max继续生气。

“是啊，好吧！你又没有一边扶着后视镜一边开车。”Charles反驳道，并不打算将责任揽在身上。

“你知道那很危险的，对吧？”Max表示反对。

“我知道，但这不是我的错，这是我们两个人的错。”Charles只想结束这场争吵，这样他们就可以回到更快乐的时光。

Max正想反驳时，他的手机响了起来，是Christian打来的。

“我必须接这个电话，但这事没完。”Max说道，然后拿起手机走到阳台上接电话。

Charles叹了口气，不应该是这样的。他们不能每次在赛道上发生了什么事就吵架，这会毁了他们的关系，所有的事都会变得糟糕。他心中开始怀疑，这段感情到底能不能走下去。现在不是他们的私人生活干扰了事业，而是他们的事业干扰了私人生活。

10分钟后，Max回到房间。突然间，所有的怒气都消散了，他又变回了那个开朗的、充满希望的Max。他冲了进来，毫无预兆地把Charles举起来转了一圈。

“太好了！太好了！太好了！”他兴奋地叫道。Charles扶着他的肩膀，感到非常困惑。

“Christian打电话来说，我们之间的关系没有问题。管理层没有，国际汽联也没有，”Max终于解释道，“很显然，今天的事故证明了我们不会给对方带来可能危害车队策略的优势，他们没什么可反对的！”

Charles忘记了争论，一下子笑了起来。这是他这段时间以来听到的最好的消息！自从他们的照片被泄露出来后，一直困扰着他的焦虑情绪冲刷一净。他很高兴，终于有对他们有利的事情了。

Max不停地把他转来转去，上蹿下跳，高兴得不得了！

“好了！放我下来，我快晕了。”Charles试图挣脱Max的手臂，Max终于将他放到了地上。

“弱不禁风，”他取笑道，Charles确实得坐在床上来防止头晕，“我想Mattia一会儿就会给你打电话，告诉你同样的消息。”

Charles朝Max笑着，“真不敢相信最后居然成真了，我们终于可以向全世界展示我们的爱了。”

“哦，是的，我们可以！”Max眼中闪着淘气，脸上绽放着顽皮的笑容。他将Charles推倒在床上，直到他完全躺下，然后爬到他身上，深情地亲吻着。

Charles呻吟着，却推开了Max。Max退开，扬起了眉毛，他以为接下来会是一段性感的时光。

“Max，我们需要谈谈。”Charles说。他们可能会在这一刻忘记争论，但这仍是一个潜在的问题，需要解决。

“什么？”Max问道。他从Charles身上下来，躺在他身边。Charles转过身来看着他，两人面对面躺在床上。

“今天在赛道上发生的事……”Charles开始说道，“……我怕影响我们的关系。你那么生气，把责任完全推给了我。”

“这件事我很抱歉，你知道我是怎么想的。”Max说着，一只手攀上Charles的脸颊，手指抚摸着他的皮肤。

“这就是我所担心的。今天还好，我们放下了。但如果这种事再次发生，一直发生，我不希望它在我们之间产生裂痕。我想我不能接受你因为赛道上发生的事而对我怀恨在心。”Charles承认道。他知道当与同一职业的人共处一段关系，嫉妒、利益冲突，太多的因素会破坏这份感情。

“那我们就必须确保这种事故不会发生，我们必须更加小心。更重要的是，我想我需要学会如何把赛车和我们的关系分开。我保证我会努力的。”Max发誓。看，他正在从经验中学习和成长。这么快，Charles就已经在教他成为一个更好、更成熟的人。

“谢谢你。我也很抱歉。”Charles面带微笑地回道，他很高兴他们俩能像成年人一样处理这件事。

“现在要庆祝一下吗？”Max俏皮的笑容又回到了脸上，Charles只能自嘲地摇了摇头。

* * *

接下来在墨西哥和美国的几场比赛都很顺利，没有铃鹿的戏码，甚至在巴西的比赛前，他们还能休息一下。

Max决定去拜访Charles的家人，作为Charles的alpha第一次了解他们。他对Charles的妈妈以及兄弟们一直很友善，因为从小就认识了。Max甚至还见过Charles的父亲，他很佩服这个男人对Charles的培养，让他有了今天的成就。但这次略有不同，因为Max是抱着未来成为这个家庭的一员这样的目的去的，压力很大。

值得庆幸的是，午饭吃得很愉快。Max和Charles的妈妈、哥哥一起在花园里喝咖啡，Charles和弟弟则留在客厅里玩FIFA。他们对他说，很高兴最后是Max成了Charles的伴侣，因为他们已经认识他很久了。同时，他们也提醒他，作为一个alpha，他现在对omega负有责任，这样Charles总能有一个人可以求助。Charles的父亲走了，总得有人挺身而出。

“别担心，Leclerc夫人。我会一直照顾Charles的，”他保证道，“对我来说，他既是我的奇遇，又是我的家。我绝不会让任何事不先通过我就落到他头上。”

他们对Max的回答很满意，他看起来已经准备好做Charles的alpha了。很快，Charles和他的弟弟在屏幕前玩够了，也加入了他们。

所有人一起围坐在桌旁聊天，享受着下午茶。太阳正要落山，创造出完美的拍照时刻。Charles又从厨房取了一壶冰茶，走回桌边后，忍不住对着眼前的场景拍了一张照片。

自从他们的照片泄露后，Charles就没有在自己的社交媒体上发布任何信息。不过现在红牛和法拉利都对此事发表了声明，Charles终于可以更新自己的Instagram了。他上传了这张照片，并写下了文字：家庭♥。

Max背对着镜头，但从他微笑的侧面轮廓，很容易让人看出这是年轻的红牛司机。照片中可以清晰地看到他的母亲和哥哥正在为弟弟刚才说的话而笑着，他很庆幸自己不用多说什么，就能和粉丝分享这一刻。

那一个小时，对Charles来说，一切都很完美。

Max直到夜里很晚才在Instagram上看到那张照片。他们回到Charles的公寓吃了晚饭，看了会儿电视，然后就准备休息了，因为明天一早就要飞往巴西。Max看到Charles发了照片，还标注了自己，心里暖暖地。他很高兴自己已经被Charles视为家人了。通过和Charles的妈妈交谈，他知道现在自己身上有责任，而他很乐意承担这些责任。

Charles在旁边的沙发上昏睡着，电视的光亮在他平静的脸上播放着。估计这一整天对他来说有太多值得激动的事，他甚至无法撑到上床睡觉。但该死的，他看起来太可爱了，他的下巴上还有一点之前吃的巧克力蛋糕的痕迹，嘴巴微张着，一呼一吸。这一刻一定要拍下来，留着以备将来之用。Max拿起手机，打开自己的社交媒体，决定上传一小段快拍。

“猜猜是谁吃多了巧克力蛋糕，然后昏倒了？”Max低声说着，把镜头从茶几上的空盘子平移到睡着的Charles身上，顽皮地放大了Charles残留着巧克力的下巴。Max偷偷地笑了笑，然后在快拍上标注了@Charles_Leclerc。Charles可不会高兴，但他喜欢取笑自己的男友。

尽管如此，他还是关掉了电视，清理了餐盘，然后把熟睡的车手抱在怀中，这样他们俩就可以舒服地一起睡觉了。Max很高兴，现在他们可以公开与家人、朋友，甚至是粉丝分享感情，这对他来说算是梦想成真。

* * *

赛车运动的特点是出了名的难以预测，就娱乐业和比赛来说很好，但也非常危险。

巴西的比赛进行得非常顺利，精彩的比赛，惊人的超车，然而在最后几圈，一切都出了问题。两辆法拉利非常不幸地发生了接触，双双爆胎。Seb虽然很生气，但还是设法把车开到了一个弯道，离开了比赛。

而Charles则感觉自己根本无法控制赛车，一切都脱离了他的掌控。他的法拉利最终撞上了护栏，在空中打了个转，翻滚了几次才落地。

Charles不明白发生了什么，他感觉自己在空中翻了个跟头，最终车重重地撞在地上，让他悬空倒挂着。他只记得听到耳中响了一下，然后视线一片空白。

“Charles，你还好吗？”无线电响了起来，车手没有回答。

“Charles，你还好吗？你还好吗？”他们又试了一次。

“Charles？”


	6. Chapter 6

法拉利的维修站里乱成一团，他们仍然没有收到Charles的状态更新，屏幕上依旧显示着一辆撞毁的赛车，没有车手的动静。

“快派救护车！”有人喊道。

与此同时，Max已经越过黑白旗赢得了比赛。

“恭喜，Max！干得好！”Christian的声音传来，“真是一场精彩的比赛，当之无愧。你是P1，Gasly P2，有罚时的Hamilton目前在P3。”

Max为自己的胜利激动不已，直到他想起最后一圈时并不是Gasly在自己后面。

“谢谢你！等等，法拉利是怎么回事？”

“他们相撞了，我们正试图得到状态更新。”Christian回答道。

Max继续做着冷却圈，并在车上向粉丝们问好，但他不禁想知道法拉利，更重要的是Charles发生了什么。

“喂，Max，还是我，Christian，”车队领队的声音很快又响了起来，“我们已经收到消息，他们得派出救护车，但我们还不知道情况如何。”

“好的，我这就进站。”Max回答道，然后调转车头往回走，现在他很担心。

“好的，收到。”Christian表示肯定。

他停好车，Christian已经等在一旁，他快速摘下头盔询问道：“Charles还好吗？Seb还好吗？”

他不知道救护车是为谁而来，但上帝保佑，他希望不是Charles。尽管如此，他心中的担忧之情还是逐渐加重。

“Seb还好，他们收不到任何Charles的无线电回音。我相信医护人员已经把他从车里救出来了，正在送他前往现场医疗中心。”

哦不，哦不，哦不。Max开始惊慌失措，他的呼吸加快，视线有些晃动，F1里发生过太多的事故，让人不可能不往最坏处想。Christian将手放在Max的肩膀上，让他冷静下来，“你需要冷静下来，我们还不知道全部情况，但车已经准备好了，可以送你去医疗中心。我会处理好领奖台和公关的事情，去吧！”

Max到了现场医疗中心，发现Seb和其他法拉利成员都在外面等候，“发生什么事了？Charles呢？”

“他们不让我们进去！人太多了。”Seb愤怒地答道。

“他怎么了？”Max问道。

“我们的车发生了接触，都爆胎了。我没法看到他的车发生了什么，但完全被撞坏了，”Seb回忆着，“Schiesse！（该死，德语）”

连Seb都开始用德语骂人了，那肯定是出了问题。Max看得出，他很自责，并准备为这次事故负责。还没来得及说出任何安慰的话，护士已经允许他们进去了。

Charles躺在床上，他的身上只有几道擦伤，看起来没受什么严重的伤，Max松了一口气。

“他的生命体征很稳定，我们没有发现任何内出血或脑震荡的迹象。他的血压有些低，但总体上很稳定。我相信他是在撞车时晕倒的，我们建议把他转到医院观察一晚，然后才能出院。”医生建议道。Max和Seb一直听着，知道他居然没事，真的松了一口气，Charles可真会吓人。

“你知道他什么时候会醒过来吗？”Max问道。虽然医生已经保证了他没事，但他还是想听Charles亲口说出来，只有这样他才会满意。

“我们不知道，但现在最好让他休息。”医生告诉他。

半夜里，他们才把Charles转到当地一家医院进行观察。尽管Mattia和Christian都要求Max回酒店洗澡和小睡，但他拒绝了，坚持要一直陪着Charles。他留在医院里，用那里的设施洗了个澡，又给Charles的妈妈打了电话，保证她的儿子没事，自己正在照顾他。Max做出了承诺，而他现在正在兑现。

Charles醒来时，Max正睡在他床边的小床上，他甚至不知道自己是怎么到医院的，只记得昏倒在撞毁的车里。

“Max？”Charles叫道，他的声音干涩而嘶哑。Max听到Charles的声音，立刻醒了过来。

“哦，谢天谢地，你醒了!”Max倒吸了一口气，起身抱住Charles。Charles意识到自己浑身上下都有淤伤，痛得缩了一下。

“哦，对不起，弄疼你了吗？”Max担心地问道。

“没事的，发生了什么事？”Charles实在搞不清楚自己是怎么来到这里的。

“你和Seb狠狠地撞了一下。你感觉怎么样？现在你醒了，我叫医生进来吧。”Max一边扶着Charles，一边呼叫医生。

“我没事，但我不知道发生了什么，Max。我完全失去了对车的控制。”Charles试图回忆着，但他无法解释，他还是不明白自己的车为什么会变成那样。

“你不需要解释，尤其是不要为发生的事自责。最重要的是，你没事就好。”Max安慰道。

“Seb还好吗？”Charles问道。

“Seb很好，他为发生的事故感到自责。你们法拉利车手怎么都这么爱自责？”Max问道。Charles笑了一下，没想到Max在这种情况下还有幽默感。

就在这时，医生走了进来。“Leclerc先生？”一个面相慈祥的女人带着愉快的笑容问道，“你感觉怎么样？”

“我觉得很好，只是有点撞伤了。”Charles承认道。

“你很幸运，Leclerc先生。只带着擦伤和淤伤就从撞车中逃生，”她提醒道，“我很高兴地告诉你，你的生命体征都很稳定，我们只是要继续观察到早上。”

“谢谢你。”Charles回答道，感觉松了一口气。

“不过我们确实注意到你的信息素有一些异常……”她小心翼翼地说道。

“没什么好大惊小怪的，”当看到眼前的两张面孔都被担忧所笼罩时，她迅速补充道，“我是一名omega医生，所以我想知道我能否问你一些问题来解释这种情况。”

“当然可以。”Charles同意了，他看到医生将目光转向Max，想知道alpha是否可以在场，“他是我的伴侣。”

“太好了！”她似乎对这种情况很满意，“这些都是私人问题，但如果可以回答的话会很有帮助。”

“你还记得你上次发情时什么时候吗？”她拿出记事本问道。

Charles的脸红了一下，然后回答道：“记得，在九月中旬。”

“好的，”她记了下来，“发情期间你有性生活吗？”

Charles的脸颊更红了，“有的。”

“有保护措施吗？”她的态度是那样的专业，仿佛这个问题与性事无关。

“呃，没有……”不过Charles还是深感尴尬，“但我在使用抑制剂。”

她抬头看着他，一脸疑惑，“如果你在使用抑制剂的话，是很少会发情的，除非你是被什么诱发了。有可能是你使用的品牌和剂量有问题，也许这就是导致信息素变化的原因。”

Charles看到Max一脸迷茫，他对抑制剂什么的完全没有概念。

“也许你可以告诉我你服用的牌子和剂量？”她问道，Charles咕哝着说出了答案。

“嗯，这些看起来没问题。”她自顾自地点了点头，继续做着笔记，“Leclerc先生，鉴于你告诉我的情况，我建议你做个妊娠测试，因为我们也注意到你的血压下降了，这可能是你晕倒的原因。”

“验孕？”Charles结结巴巴地说，他根本就没想过这个问题！

“你确定吗？”Max问道，这根本就不可能。

“只是以防万一，我现在确定不了任何事，所以我们应该验证一下。”她看着面前焦虑的两人微微笑了一下。

* * *

Charles做完测试回来，Max把他扶到床上，Charles看起来很担心。

“你知道无论发生什么事，我都会永远支持你，不管你做什么决定。”Max说，因为他能看出Charles正沉浸在自己脑海的担忧和各种可能中。

Charles对他温柔一笑，“谢谢，但我真的希望我根本不用做任何决定。”

Charles真心希望测试结果是阴性，他无法想象如果是阳性该怎么办。怀孕意味着他的合同将立即终止，他的职业生涯也将提前结束，不仅是在F1，还包括各种意义上的赛车，没人愿意接受一个怀孕的omega。在21岁的年龄就结束他的职业生涯是不可想象的，他的面前有着如此光明和充满希望的未来，因为一次偶然的发情就丢弃掉这一切实在是一种浪费。但另一方面，在孩子还没出生时就终止妊娠，在Charles看来是一种自私的行为。

他向Max倾诉着自己所有的烦恼，Max是他的伴侣，他应该知道Charles的一切感受。即使这不会像影响Charles那样影响Max，他也同样牵涉其中，因为那也是他的孩子。Max听着Charles诉说一切，就像他答应过的那样，一直陪在Charles身边。

“不管测试结果如何，我们都会一起处理好这件事。”他重复着，再一次让Charles知道，他不是一个人在面对这件事。

Charles第二天就出院了，医生确认他没事，开了绿灯。他把所有的医疗报告和账单都提交给了法拉利处理，除了那一份。

阳性的验孕报告。

那天，Charles回到酒店，向Max哭诉了自己的心声。

* * *

2019赛季的最后一场比赛只剩两周时间。在练习和训练的间隙，Max原本计划飞去见父母，但现在情况变了。Max本想改签航班，飞到摩纳哥与Charles相聚。但Charles却甩开了他，让他去看看很久没见过的家人，也因为他只想一个人静静地想想。Max虽然表示不满，但还是遵从了Charles的要求。

“妈妈！”Max对着母亲喊道，“你把奶奶给你的戒指放在哪了？”

虽然Max并不想干涉Charles最后做出的任何决定——留或不留孩子，但他想让Charles知道，无论如何自己都会与他一起共度难关。他是Charles的终身伴侣，而他想表现出来。所以他让妈妈拿出了那枚代代相传的戒指，这也是他妈妈为他的伴侣所保留的。Max计划无论Charles最终的决定是什么，自己都要与他订婚，表明自己的承诺。

他的父母知道他要去求婚，但Max对孩子的事守口如瓶。在Charles准备好之前，没人需要知道。

“你感觉怎么样？”Max在电话里问道。那是阿布扎比比赛前的最后一个周末，Max还在家里，而Charles则回到了摩纳哥，所以他们发了很多短信，也打了很多电话。

“我今天早上吐了，”Charles坦言，“我想晨吐开始了，我一整天都觉得恶心。”

“你有什么办法吗？”Max关心地问道。

“我妈告诉我，姜汁药水会很有帮助，”Charles回答道，“Max……我告诉了妈妈，她说我应该留下孩子。 ”

“那你想怎么样呢？”Max问道。

“我……我也想留下它，”Charles终于开口，“我想了很久，也想得很深。我觉得作为一个omega，同时又是赛车手，你知道的，我们永远都不会有合适的时间去生孩子或建立家庭。如果我现在不生孩子，而是以后，那时我将处于事业的巅峰期，我不希望突然终止。而且如果我等得太久，可能就太晚了。现在也许是个好时机，我可以休息一年，之后再重新参加比赛，如果法拉利还想要我回来的话。”

“他们当然会想要你回来，宝贝。你是他们最好的车手之一。”Max大声说道。

“嗯，那就难说了，”Charles勉强一笑，“我需要和Mattia确认一下，看合同能不能商量。先看他怎么说，再做最后的决定。”

“这很公平。如果你想的话，我很乐意和你一起去。”老实说，Max只是想尽可能地参与其中，任何方式都好，只要它能帮助Charles更轻松地度过这一关。

“谢谢，亲爱的。但我想他们在跟我进行合同谈判时，不会希望那个超级明星对手在场。”Charles干笑着说。

“你说的没错，”Max表示同意，“行吧，我等不及要见你了，我很想你。”

“我也是，”Charles立刻回道，“还有，Max？谢谢你在我需要的时候给了我空间，并且支持我的决定。”

“随时为您效劳。我只想回家，和你在一起，我等不及了。”

* * *

Max在他们本该飞往阿布扎比的前一天飞回了摩纳哥。当他到家时，本以为Charles会在那里被自己吻到失去知觉，结果发现他正抱着马桶呕吐。

“这正常吗？”Charles吐完后，他问道。他对omega怀孕的事一无所知，也许是时候拿起一本书开始学习了。

“很常见。”Charles洗漱完毕后回答道。他感到虚弱和疲惫，于是Max扶着他回到床上。

“你确定这个周末要参加比赛吗？而且你能参加比赛吗？”Max很担心。Charles躺下身，Max的手指掠过他的头发。短短两周时间，Charles看起来反而更瘦了，脸色更加苍白，而且病恹恹的。这可不是能赛车的状态。

“我是怀孕了，不是残废了。”Charles答道。

“但孩子……这是一项危险的运动，Charles。”Max争辩着。如果发生了什么事，像上场比赛一样，有人撞到了Charles或Charles撞到了别人，那对他和孩子来说都很危险。

“Max，这是最后一场比赛了，我不能就这样错过。再说我现在才两个月，孩子才跟花生一样大。”Charles指出。Max真的需要拿起那本书，因为他对婴儿也一无所知。

“我只是担心。”Max泄气地说道。知道他们的宝宝正在Charles体内成长，让Max的alpha本能有些疯狂，想要保护和给予的需求已经变得越来越强烈。

“我知道，但在这一点上你要相信我。我很好，孩子也很好。”Charles保证道。但Max似乎并不满意，Charles看起来根本不像很好的样子。

Max叹了口气，谁也说服不了谁。他们在一起的时候他就知道这一点了，他们两个人都不会退缩。但Max想为Charles做些什么，他的alpha必须为他的omega做些什么。

所以在Charles小睡的时候，Max决定为两人准备一顿丰盛的晚餐。他在阳台上摆了一张桌子，这样就可以俯瞰摩纳哥和美丽的海港。他点了Charles最喜欢的食物——意大利菜——一些烤蔬菜，新鲜出炉的面包和酱汁清淡的意大利面，让他的胃能更轻松一些。当然，他也没忘记自己的最爱——一块柠檬蛋糕，用来完美地结束晚餐。

当Charles醒来时，他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。夕阳的背景下，晚餐的布置和为他摆放的玫瑰花束是那样的完美，还有闪烁的烛光和彩色灯带。他远远就能闻到佳肴的美味，一切都是那样的美好。

“呀，Max，这都是什么？”看到眼前的绚丽景象，Charles惊呼起来。

“我知道你现在的日子很不好过，但我想为你，为我们和我们未来的家庭做点什么。”Max甜甜地说道，他这次真是超乎寻常。

Charles幸福到想哭，他咬了咬嘴唇，但泪水还是在眼中聚积。他的情绪本就很激动，这下更是雪上加霜。

作为最后的绝招，Max单膝跪地，拿出母亲为他保留的戒指，“你愿意嫁给我吗，Charles Leclerc？”

这时，Charles真的哭了，说不出一句话。这一切简直让他喜不自胜！

Max笑着看Charles拼命地抹着脸上的泪水，想要说出一句完整的话，随后他将Charles抱在怀里，“那……不答应？”

“不是！你个白痴！我的意思是没有不答应，而是我愿意！”Charles在抽泣中笑起来。

“抱歉，我没听懂。你能再说一遍吗？”Max继续开着玩笑，Charles轻轻打了他胸口一拳。

“是的，我会嫁给你，Max Verstappen。”当他终于能正常说话了，Charles宣布道。

“呜呼！太好了！太好了！太好了！”Max跳来跳去，大声喊道，仿佛就像他又赢了一场大奖赛。但这次的感觉更像是赢得了世界冠军，甚至更好。等他欢快地跳够了之后，终于将戒指戴到了Charles的手指上，“很完美，就像命中注定一样。”

“确实是命中注定。”两人相视一笑，在摩纳哥的夕阳下亲吻。

* * *

去阿布扎比的飞机上，Charles很忙，不停地跑到卫生间里吐。不吐的时候，他就在欣赏自己刚戴上的戒指。Charles知道，从现在开始，无论是职业生涯还是私人生活，都将发生变化。如果与Mattia的合同谈判一切顺利，那么他的赛车前途仍有希望，否则他将不得不考虑其他选择，而那是一个可怕的想法。另一方面，他的私人生活也会有很大的不同，Max和他需要理清他们的居住状况，为宝宝腾出空间。他们可能还需要筹办婚礼，但鉴于Charles这边不确定的因素太多，他还无法定出一个时间表。最后，他还需要适应成为一个父亲的概念，他从未想过关于孩子的事，直到现在，所以他必须加快步伐。这也提醒了Charles，虽然Max对他在这种情况下的决定给予了极大的支持，但他从来没真正说过对于自己即将成为一个父亲的想法。

“Max？”Charles推了推自己的未婚夫。

“嗯？”Max一直在半看着前面的飞机电影半打瞌睡。

“要当爸爸了，你兴奋吗？”Charles问道，他真的很想知道Max的答案是什么。

“我……不知道。”Max被这个问题吓了一跳，他并没有真正停下来思考这一切对他的意义是什么，他一直超乎寻常地关注着Charles，确保他没事，以至于在过去的几天里，他从没想过自己，“我想我是兴奋的吧？我从来没想过这么快就成为父亲，所以我还在适应这个概念。”

“这件事也发生在你身上，但是你没有发言权，你会不高兴吗？”Charles不希望Max会因为这件事而怨恨他，也许现在他可以接受这件事，支持自己。但他不希望当做父亲的现实摆在眼前时，Max会恨Charles把他带入这种境地。为人父母是一件很辛苦的事，也意味着个人的牺牲，这可能会在某些方面影响到Max的事业。

“我想说，这算我们俩都有错吧，不是吗？我们都不够小心，所以我觉得我们都没有发言权。”Max试图理智一些。

“我不知道孩子出生后会怎样，但我只想做个好父亲，好丈夫。”Max说道。Charles笑了，Max真的有了很大的进步，从那个头脑发热、不成熟的车手变成了一个理智、有头脑的男人。Charles为Max感到骄傲，也很高兴自己能得到这样坚定不移的支持。

“我很高兴听到你这么说。”Charles吻了吻他的脸颊，Max笑了笑。

“好了，现在我想睡觉了。所以少说点正经话，多抱抱我。”好吧，也许他还没那么成熟。

* * *

阿布扎比的比赛没有了巴西的戏剧性，Max和Charles分别获得了P2和P3，领奖台上的庆祝棒极了。比起比赛，更疯狂地是公关活动。大家一直在争夺Charles的注意力，想知道他撞车之后的情况如何。很多眼尖的记者也开始问他关于他现在戴着的戒指的问题。

Charles尽可能专业的回答了所有问题，但对戒指的事情仍然保持神秘。在他与家人、朋友，以及F1的伙伴们分享这个消息之前，媒体和车迷们不需要知道他已经订婚。

届时将会有一个盛大的聚会来庆祝赛季的结束，Charles认为那会是一个宣布的好时机，如果他们还没有猜到的话。

“我喜欢这枚订婚戒指。”当他们完成公关活动，回到休息室时，Seb顽皮地说。

Charles的脸红了，“是啊，我们觉得这是一个好时机，赛季还有一切都结束了。”

“恭喜你！”Seb笑得很灿烂，他走过来拥抱了Charles，Charles也紧紧地抱住他。

Seb退开，带着询问的眼神问道，“Charles……你怀孕了？”

Charles瞪大了眼睛，Seb怎么会猜到？难道他已经露馅了？“你怎么知道？”

“信息素。我和我的妻子有3个孩子，我能闻得出来。”alpha回答道。该死的alpha和他们猎犬般的鼻子。

“该死，那大家很快就会知道了。”Charles叹了口气，他想主动告诉大家，尤其是先和Mattia谈过之后才会说。

“如果你不想被人发现的话，我建议你在今晚之前，往自己身上多倒些古龙水，”Seb建议道，“不过还是要恭喜你。你和Mattia谈过了吗？”

“我准备去呢，因为我明年基本不可能参加比赛了。我只是想和他谈谈，让他知道，再讨论一下我合同的剩余部分。”Charles说道，他并不期待这次谈话。

“越早越好，你知道Mattia已经在为下个赛季做规划了。”Seb提醒道。

“我知道，”Charles表示同意，“只是你知道的，有时候这一切真让人应接不暇。”

“我不知道你是怎么做到的，作为一个omega，为法拉利比赛，和敌人订婚，现在又有了孩子？我觉得Lewis应该把他的冠军给你。”Seb笑了起来，Charles也跟着笑起来，Seb总是知道如何让气氛变得轻松。

“你也算是个冠军，我们今晚要庆祝一下，但你不能喝酒。”

最终正是酒精让他陷入了困境，或者说并没有。Charles在派对上和其他车手玩在一起，而Max一直在房间的另一边忙着和红牛的伙伴们应酬。

“你没喝酒！”已经喝得差不多了的Daniel指出。他看到Charles举着姜汁啤酒。这是唯一能帮助他缓解再次发作的恶心感的东西。

“为什么不喝？来嘛，陪我喝一杯吧，走！”Daniel将他拉向吧台。

“Daniel，我不能喝。”Charles告诉他。

“为什么不能？”Daniel完全不能理解。今天是赛季结束的日子，这意味着就该四处喝酒！

Charles闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，好吧，管不了那么多了。“因为我怀孕了。”

“什么？！”Daniel的眼睛一下子瞪大了，“你怀——”

Charles一巴掌拍在Daniel张大的嘴巴上，“嘘！不许大声说，还不能说，没人知道。”

“你真的怀孕了？”Daniel清醒了些，这次低声问道。

“是的，我们是在巴西撞车后发现的。”Charles答道。

“好吧，哇！我真是吓了一跳，不过恭喜你！”Daniel说着，一把将Charles抱进怀里，Charles也紧紧与他相拥。

“喂喂喂！放开我的伴侣！”Max不知道从哪儿走了过来，顽皮地分开两人。

Daniel撅起了嘴，“但是我现在需要拥抱Charles，得不惜一切代价保护他。”

“他知道了。”Charles耸了耸肩，看向Max，他就是忍不住。

三人组还没来得及继续说话，大家的注意力就被Christian吸引了。按照往年的传统，在赛季末的聚会上，不仅会对获胜的车队和车手进行表彰，车队领队也会就这美妙的一年发表演讲。Christian的演讲精彩绝伦，他讲述了红牛经历的高低起伏，以及他们在这一年的出色表现。他主要表扬了Max的稳定，同时也感谢了车队的其他成员。在演讲的结尾，他向Max和Charles表示祝贺。

“……最后，我想要祝福我们了不起的车手Max，他最近与法拉利车队的Charles订了婚。”全场爆发出欢呼声和掌声。

“但这并不意味着我们明年会放过他们。”Christian开玩笑地补充道。

大家继续欢呼着，走过来向这对爱侣表示祝贺。很多人拍着Max的背，而Charles也数不清自己和多少人拥抱、握手，大家似乎都在为他们高兴。从一场私下里的亲密求婚，到现在F1世界里人尽皆知，实在是让人无所适从，但他们很高兴能得到大家的支持。

连Pierre都过来表示祝贺。Charles之前就已经和Pierre聊过了他们之间的事，让Pierre终于能与那段感情好好地告别。

“来吧，伙计们！该跳舞了！”Daniel把Charles和Max都拖进舞池里，舞池已经被Carlos、Lando、Alex和George等年轻人占据了，他们可不能让这些新生用跳舞来报复。就这样，所有人都跳了整整一夜……

* * *

圣诞节带来了很多快乐，他们不仅庆祝了一个精彩赛季的结束，Mattia还允许Charles在生完孩子后回到法拉利。他的合同现在重新写了，从2021年开始，Charles对法拉利没把他踢出门感到非常高兴。Mattia告诉Charles，他绝不会在Charles这一年做出这么多贡献，表现得又是那样无与伦比的情况下，放这样一个天才离开。

圣诞节意味着两个家庭也终于能够见面，共同庆祝Charles和Max的结合。Max的家人飞到摩纳哥，与Leclerc一家共度了平安夜。因为在卡丁车时代就认识了彼此，大家都相处得很好。当晚最精彩的部分莫过于两人透露了宝宝的到来，所有人都惊呆了，完全没料到这个消息，但沉默很快就被喜悦和兴奋的尖叫声所取代，大家都很高兴他们的小家庭这么快就要添丁了。那是一个充满欢乐、笑声、美食和音乐的美好夜晚，而他们俩会永远记住那个夜晚。

新年即将到来，Max和Charles想要远离公众视线和所有人的窥探，独处一段时间，只有他们自己。

“看看大家送来的婴儿物品。”他们还在翻看不停送来的圣诞礼物。

“看看Daniel送的这个可爱玩意。”Max一边笑一边拿起圣诞袜：一只蓝色的印着Max的车号33，一只红色的印着Charles法拉利上的16号，最后还有一只小小的红蓝格子袜，上面印着49。

“为什么是49？”Charles将小袜子拿在手里问道。

“因为33+16=49！”Max解释道。

“啊，这太可爱了！我应该把这个发到我的Instagram上。用这种暗戳戳的方式，让粉丝们知道我们要生孩子了。”Charles咧着嘴笑了起来。

“好，就这么发！”Max说着站起身。

他们把袜子按顺序放好，当Charles把宝宝的袜子放上去时，Max按下了快门，三只袜子和Charles手指上的戒指在照片里闪闪发光。

Charles将照片上传到了自己的页面上，并配上了文字：33 + 16 = 49。感谢@danielricciardo的数学课。

“我们也应该在你的Instagram上发一张！”Charles兴奋地说道，他翻了翻其他礼物，“Seb和Kim送来了很多东西。”作为有经验的父亲，两人一起给Max和Charles送了一堆婴儿用品，比如奶嘴、奶瓶、连体衣和玩具。

“哦！与其在槲寄生下亲吻，我们应该把这个宾基（译注：一种婴儿玩具）挂起来，在它下面亲吻。”Max越来越有创意了。

“我敢说你们红牛的人在市场营销上肯定花了不少钱，你太会了，”Charles评论道，“不过我喜欢。”

Max更新了那张照片，并加上了文字：“槲寄生出局，宾基上位。准备出发！”

的确，这将是Charles和Max的一次旅行。也许他们还没适应得那么快，但还是很有趣。作为为人父母的一部分，挑战绝不会少，但没有什么是他们不能接受的，他们会努力学习，全力以赴。有趣的是，他们从朋友到对手，再到敌人，再到朋友，再到恋人，再到现在的父母。他们在一起，从来没有沉闷的时刻。这一年他们学到了很多，也成长了很多，拥抱自己的身份，为自己感到骄傲，跌跌撞撞一路向前。而这只是他们旅程中的一小部分，他们全新的、更加激动人心的的旅程才刚刚开始。


	7. Chapter 7

2020赛季的备战工作已经全面展开，Max开始了体能训练和测试。与去年相比，这次的赛季起始大不相同。那时Max是一个人完成一切，当然，也有体能师和团队的帮助。今年，他身边有了Charles，尽管Charles并没有进行训练，但他会和Max一起参加一些简单的环节，并更艰苦的环节中激励着Max。至于冬测，Charles没有和Max一起飞过去，所以能回到家里对Max来说总是好的。

有一个温暖的家可以回，比起住在外面冰冷寂寞的酒店房间里要好多了，但Max永远不会将这看作是理所应当的。在Max忙着准备再次参加比赛的时候，Charles则利用这段时间把他们的生活安排得井井有条。他们终于搬到了一处更大的房子，不仅有宝宝的房间，还可以容下两台模拟器和一个像样的家庭健身房，以满足他们的比赛需要。他们真的很想把房子打造成自己的小窝，但Max完全不懂设计和风格，幸好Charles可以出手发挥自己的专长，这让他既忙碌又充实。

"这就是我想要的生活！" Max感叹道。他刚洗完澡，抱着一盘意大利面趴在Charles身边。虽然食物和房间布置都不是最豪华的，但Max更愿意在自己家里享用家常菜。Charles匆忙为两人准备了一顿的晚餐，这样当Max结束了密集的训练，就能马上享用温热的浴缸和食物。

"谢谢你，亲爱的。" Max吻了吻Charles的鬓发，然后又专心吃起了晚餐。就如不擅装修，Max也不是什么很棒的厨师，好吧，他会煮鸡蛋，但这就是Charles和他互补的地方。同时，他也是一个非常挑剔的吃货，所以他很高兴Charles会时常做他喜欢的菜。

Charles舔了舔嘴唇上的面酱，对Max笑了笑。他从没想过自己会变成现在这样，和Max一起做家务，还有一个即将出生的孩子，这是Charles做梦都没想过的事情。他一直过于专注事业的发展，而拥有自己的家庭似乎是一个遥远的梦想。他觉得自己要么永远无法实现，要么只能在更久后得到，更不用说和Max这个赛道上的宿敌在一起了，但生活总是让你意想不到。他的确很怀念赛车和新赛季的准备工作，但他其实也很喜欢打造自己的家，这种筑巢的概念吸引了他的omega天性，自从发现自己有了孩子之后，他就不再掩饰这一点了。

"慢点！"看着Max在5分钟内就把所有的食物填进了肚子，Charles警告道。对Max来说，一切都像是比赛，都要迅速地在短时间内完成。

"可是我很喜欢啊！"Max的借口软弱无力，Charles无奈地摇了摇头。

他们很享受与对方相处的简单。因为被视为赛道上的宿敌，人们就以为他们会经常动手或争吵，但实际上他们生活得非常和谐。晚上他们喜欢看同样的电视节目和电影，晨间例行公事则包括交替播放两人播放器中的音乐，然后跳一段舞。他们会经常谈论比赛策略和健身技巧，有时Max会在Charles做饭时坐在厨房的台子上，告诉他所有自己讨厌的食物，尤其是香菜。Charles会取笑他，但也会记在心中。有时，他们甚至什么也不做，只是静静地躺在床上，Max的手放在Charles的肚子上，感受着他们的孩子在温热的皮肤下成长着。这很简单，做伴侣很简单，和对方在一起很简单。

有的时候，他们甚至不用说话就能和对方交流。就像今晚Charles做了饭，Max就会收拾桌子、洗碗，不需要多说什么。这是一种合作关系，而他们合作得很好。

Max洗完后，发现Charles就躺在他们的床上，只穿着短裤和一件老旧的红牛t恤。这衣服对他来说实在是太大了些，但他很喜欢穿Max的衣服，因为上面有alpha的气味，而且够大，可以容纳他日益隆起的肚子。看到这一幕，Max的心都要融化了。Charles看起来是那么的安详平静，让Max只想抱着他。

但Max是出了名的平静破坏者，所以他没有悄悄爬到床上，而是扑到Charles的胳膊下，扭动着身子，把头钻进了Charles胸口和他正在看的书之间。他希望Charles的注意力在他身上，而不是那本无聊的老读物。Charles的身体是那样得柔软，闻起来很香，那是omega、宝宝、沐浴露和乳液混合的味道，让Max整个人晕乎乎的。

Max向Charles撅起嘴，让Charles不得不放下书，专心致志地看着他。Charles低头对Max笑了笑，把书放在旁边的桌子上，吻去了Max撅起的嘴。Max立刻高兴起来，他从Charles腿上移开，好好躺下，并把Charles拉到身边。两人侧躺着，无声地注视着对方，脸上都挂着温柔的笑容。

"我爱你。" Max低声说着，将Charles拉近，认真地吻着他。Charles热情地回吻，将Max推倒，骑在他身上。

"我也爱你。" 他顽皮地回答，磨蹭着Max的下体。Max呻吟着，尽管他因为体能训练而疲惫不堪，肚子里温热的食物更让他感到困倦，但只要Charles提出要求，他绝不会拒绝。Charles俯下身再次亲吻Max，Max伸手撕掉了Charles的短裤。

"今晚要辛苦你了，宝贝。" Max低声对Charles说，而Charles很乐意辛苦。怀孕4个月，他的荷尔蒙已经进入了亢奋状态，他愿意付出辛劳来满足自己。而且，在肚子变得太大之前，这将是他可以做这种事的最后一个月。

Charles很快帮Max脱掉了短裤和T恤，那因为训练而凸显的肌肉看起来很惊艳。他伸手想脱掉自己的红牛T恤，但Max阻止了他。

"穿着吧，我喜欢看你在做爱的时候穿着我的衣服。" Max说道。Charles眉毛一挑，没再说什么。如果那是Max的性幻想，他很乐意继续穿着。

Charles轻轻坐下去，两人都呻吟着。Charles慢慢适应着Max的巨大，Max也享受着包裹他的温暖。Charles双手撑在Max胸前缓慢而稳定地挪动着身体。

"操。"Max呻吟着，Charles穿着那件红牛T恤上上下下的样子看起来棒极了。 他的头发乱糟糟的，嘴唇微张，脸因为快感而略有些扭曲。Max将Charles拉近，再次亲吻着他。Charles呻吟着，但这样的姿势很难再保持节奏。

感觉到自己和Max都快要接近顶点，Charles试图动得再快些。Max借机调换了两人的位置，将Charles压在身下，但他尽量小心不要碰到Charles隆起的肚子，以免伤害了孩子。

随着Max地深入，抽送的节奏也越来越快，"哦，操，Max！" 查尔斯喊道。没过多久，两人同时尖叫着达到了高潮。Max倒在Charles身边，大口呼吸着。Charles的状态也差不多，脸颊红红的，身上的T恤皱巴巴的。Max将Charles揽入怀中，终于帮他脱掉了T恤，这样他们就可以好好拥抱了。

“我觉得你应该告诉体能师，你在家里训练得比健身房里更刻苦，”Charles开着玩笑，“也许这样你就能在家多待一会儿。”

“我也想和你在家多待一会儿。”Max说着，手顺着Charles柔软的肚子抚摸着，他迫不及待地想要感觉到那个在爱人保护下健康快乐成长着的宝宝。

这是有史以来最棒的感觉，Charles在他怀里，他们的孩子在Charles的肚子里茁壮成长。能在家和家人团聚的感觉真好。

Max希望能经常回家和家人待在一起的愿望，即将以一种奇怪的方式实现了。因为那一场没人预料到的全球疫情爆发。

* * *

Max和Charles躲在家里，尽量少出门。随着疫情在全世界肆虐，这是他们最好的选择，尤其对Charles来说，因为怀着孩子，他现在很脆弱，但他们尽可能充分利用这种处境。

“有几种方式可以让你度过隔离期，”Max正在为社交媒体录音，他对着手机说道，“第一，你可以像我一样做很多事……”

他把镜头从自己的脸挪到正在看的那本《婴儿101》上，“……或者你可以像这样……”

接着，他将镜头转向了坐在旁边沙发上看电视的Charles，他的大肚子上放着一盘葡萄。

Charles看着镜头，做了个鬼脸，Max笑了起来。

随后他发了一张两人的照片，照片上他为自己努力学习而高兴，Charles则仍然边吃葡萄边做鬼脸。他写下注解：我，宝贝，隔离。#5个月

* * *

“大家好，嗯，在今天的比赛开始之前，我身边有一位特别嘉宾，实际上是两位，”Max对着iRacing直播间的粉丝说道，“Charles Leclerc以及Leclerc-Vestappen宝宝。”

“Charles，粉丝们都在问你对我今天的比赛有什么建议。”Max问道。Charles一出现在屏幕上，聊天室就炸了锅。

“有啊，关掉电脑。”Charles冷着脸，不过聊天室里笑个不停。

“哈-哈，”Max翻了个白眼，“也许我该问问更支持我的人，Verstappen宝宝，你怎么说？”Max把耳朵贴在Charles的肚子上。

“好的，明白，收到。”Max假装答道，又回到屏幕前，“Verstappen宝宝说我不需要任何建议，因为我太厉害了。”

“我们的宝宝是你的赛车工程师吗？”Charles问道，他很享受Max表演的滑稽戏。

“是的，今天的比赛中，宝宝就是我的工程师，不过我需要你给宝宝配音。”Max说着，Charles也愿意陪他演。

比赛开始，Max一发车就取得了领先，“哈哈，拿下这孙子！”

“别太贪心，保持专注，集中精力，集中精力。”Charles为宝宝工程师配着音。

Max又翻了个白眼，“我以为宝宝工程师支持我呢。”

“切换模式，我们需要节省燃料。”Charles没理他，继续说道。

“明白，收到。”Max模仿着自己平常在赛道上对工程师的回答，“聊天室里的人都说，你跟现实中Kimi Raikkonen的工程师一模一样。”

“是吗？”Charles笑起来，“我都不知道。”

就在这时，另一辆车从后面撞上了Max的虚拟赛车，“操，搞什么！这都从哪儿来的？！”

“请不要在宝宝工程师面前说脏话。”Charles双手捂着肚子，装作捂着宝宝耳朵的样子训斥道。以Max骂人的样子，有时候甚至连Charles都骂，他敢保证宝宝会说的第一句话是“操”。

“我的车有损伤！”Max惊呼。

“是的，从数据上来看确实尾翼有损伤。这圈进站，这圈进站。”Charles觉得在虚拟赛中假扮Max的工程师真的很有意思。

“好了，进站之后，我们需要推进，我们需要推进，全力推进。”他故意作出惹人烦的样子，想让Max分心一下，他很喜欢逗弄自己的未婚夫。

“回头在产房里，我也会对你这么说。”Max笑着反驳道，Charles翻了个白眼，不过也跟着笑起来。

“好了，宝宝工程师要上个厕所歇会儿。”Charles说着，挣扎着挺起肚子，晃晃悠悠地走出房间，他现在已经快6个月了。

“伙计们，他一天差不多要尿一百次……”Charles离开房间时，Max嘲笑着感叹道。

“我刚在直播里告诉大家，你一天要尿一百次。”Charles回来时，Max告诉他。

“胡说，”Charles答道，“只有九十九次。”

“聊天室的人告诉我不要再挖苦你了。”Max大声念着评论。

“我觉得你应该听这些聪明人的话。”Charles点了点头，将手放在肚子上，宝宝正在里面大闹。

“伙计们，你们在直播上看不到，这会儿宝宝正狂踢呢。”Max对着话筒说道，从眼角的余光中，他能看到Charles肚子里的小动作，“可能是因为看到爸爸要赢了，正兴奋呢。”

“看他踢我的样子，人们才不会觉得他是两个车手的儿子，更像是两个足球运动员的。”Charles叹了口气，揉着肚子让宝宝平静下来。

“才不是呢，我儿子只是在学习如何使用赛车的踏板。”Max纠正道。

聊天室里的评论又一次炸了锅，Charles和Max还没意识到他们说了“儿子”，不小心暴露了宝宝的性别。

“哎呀，”Max一边继续开车，一边注意着聊天室，“我想我们不小心透露了宝宝是个男孩。”

“哦……喵的，”Charles恍然大悟，“我本来想找个特别的时刻，但我想虚拟赛的直播间也可以。”

“其实我很兴奋能有个儿子，我只希望他能喜欢赛车和比赛。”Max一边继续比赛，一边评论道。有时心不在焉地聊着天其实对他的驾驶更有帮助，因为最后他会更加本能地驾驶。

“我觉得他能赢你。”Charles挑衅道。

“哦嚯嚯，发令枪响。”Max嘲笑着，不过同时，他也赢下了这场虚拟赛。

“哇哦，太棒了！”他对着话筒尖叫着，拳头在空中挥舞。Charles觉得他太吵，于是做了个鬼脸，但最后还是为蠢蠢的伴侣笑起来。

“等等，没有胜利之吻吗？”Max问Charles，摆出了他最无辜的狗狗眼，并撅起了嘴，Charles摇了摇头，但还是凑过去在Max唇上快速地亲了一下，“这才对嘛。”

“好了，谢谢你们今晚的收看，我现在真的饿了。”Max向观众道别，转身看向Charles。

“好吧，好吧，我会把晚餐做好的。”Charles嘲讽地叹了口气，“还有，伙计们！记得在twitch上看我的直播，我很快也会和其他F1车手进行比赛！”

“对！Charles也会开始直播，所以记得看他和宝宝的比赛，暂时ciao ciao（拜拜，意大利语）！”Max说完最后一句，“现在我们怎么把这个关掉……”

两个F1车手又多花了5分钟时间，才搞清楚该如何关闭直播。

* * *

Max尽可能轻声地关上身后的门，不想吵醒屋里的人。

“是啊，妈妈，我们昨晚才回来，”他对着电话听筒轻声说着，“是的，他们正在睡。”

“宝宝很好，晚上醒了几次，Charles喂了他，这会儿两个人都很快就睡着了。Charles超级累，我不知道自己还能做什么。”Max对母亲说着，他们前一天晚上刚带着孩子从医院回来，正想在家安顿好。

“好的……我会叫些饭回来。嗯，还有洗衣服。好的……好的……”Max把母亲要他做的每一件事都记在心里，然后才反应过来，自己现在已经是一个父亲了，而母亲还在告诉他该怎么做，这可不是什么好事。

就在这时，婴儿监视器里响起了宝宝的哭声，“好了，妈妈，我待会儿再跟你说，Julian已经醒了。”

Max回到房间，走到婴儿床边把儿子抱起来。与此同时，Charles也艰难地想要起来，缝合的伤口和疲惫让他不堪重负。

“睡吧，有我呢，”Max看着伴侣挣扎的样子，说道，“他不会是饿了吧？我们一个小时前才喂过他。”

“我觉得他不是饿，”Charles躺着说道，“检查一下他的尿布。”

“没有，都好着呢。我想这家伙只是想得到关注。”Max说着，发出蠢蠢的声音逗着孩子。从父亲把他从婴儿床里抱出来的那一刻起，儿子似乎已经平静下来了。

Max小心翼翼地上了床，来到Charles身边，确保没弄出太大的声响，同时，Charles也稍稍坐起。两人都低头看着Max怀里的儿子，他正盯着Max看。Max轻轻挠了挠他的下巴，让宝宝笑了起来。

“我只希望我能成为一个好父亲。”Max说道，他仍在逗着孩子，但声音里却充满了严肃的色彩。

“你当然会是。”Charles将头靠在Max的肩膀上答道。

“我妈之前打过电话，她还在告诉我该怎么做，因为我对一切都一无所知，”Max说，“如果我不知道该怎么做父亲呢？”

“alpha，没人一开始就知道怎么做父亲，每个人都要学习，你也能学会的，”Charles安慰道，“再说，你还有我呢，我们会一起弄清楚的。”

“我的确有你，”Max说着，转头在Charles头顶亲了一下，“而且我还有你这个小家伙。”

“我们可以的！”Charles轻声鼓励着，因为宝宝又睡着了。

“我们真的可以。”Max说着，亲了亲宝宝的额头，又吻上了Charles。


End file.
